Pereus' Brother
by Tribal Shimmy
Summary: This is an AU story set when Alexander has recently returned to Pella from Mieza.
1. Chapter 1

-1

"Pereus. His name means slave dealer. Did you know that? And he has made slaves of us all," Leonnatus complained, looking to Alexander for his response.

Alexander stared over at the two men, walking together by the river, their hands brushing together. He envied Erginus, all the more, as they stopped and turned to face each other and Erginus' hand reached to caress Pereus' face, to run his fingers through the long dark hair that framed his face. Pereus laughed, putting his hand up to stop Erginus. They walked on.

"Erginus is betrothed. He'll go to his wedding bed sorry with his lot," continued Leonnatus.

"It's always been the same, since we were boys," Alexander replied. "Pereus is true to no one man….or woman. Going near him is like going too close to a flame, you are going to get burned." He turned to Leonnatus and smiled. "We are back home at Pella now, soon somebody else might catch your eye, and for now, you promised to help me practice with a bow. Remember?"

Leonnatus laughed and shook his head, throwing his arm around Alexander's shoulders. "Give up on it, Alexander. You are no archer. Just know how to use your archers in battle and stick with the sword and javelin."

"Alexander!"

Alexander and Leonnatus both turned to see Perdiccas and Seleucus running up to them.

"We've been looking all over for you," declared Seleucus.

"We weren't that hard to find," replied Alexander.

"Well, it is Pella….more people," Leonnatus said, and grinned.

Seleucus put his hands up to silence them. "You have to be quick. Parmenion has bought Philotas a chestnut mare, one I think, he thinks, will match Bucephalus in value. Well, perhaps in temperament anyway. Only Philotas is no Alexander and is struggling just to get on. Mind you, he might have made it by now. We've taken so long to find you."

All four of them hurried back towards the palace, led by Perdiccas. Running through the agora, avoiding the people there to buy, off-duty soldiers sitting around talking, priests chanting and children playing. Perdiccas signalled for them to slow their pace as they approached the stables, able now to hear Philotas yelling at his father.

Acting as thought they had not planned their route, and were surprised to end up at the stables, Alexander and his companions stepped in to view and wandered over to stand by Parmenion. The general seemed suitably embarrassed to be caught having problems with the horse. Philotas was standing by it, holding it, turning to yank the bit in it's mouth, intending to hurt it.

"It's a fine horse," Alexander noted.

"It's a brute," Philotas replied, barely disguising the anger in his voice.

"I bought it as a gift but he can't ride it," grumbled Parmenion, who had intended Philotas to rival Alexander, at least in the quality of horse he rode. He shook his head and spat on the ground.

"What is the problem?" asked Leonnatus.

"The mare is the problem," snapped Philotas.

"Let Alexander try," suggested Seleucus.

"I can do it myself, Seleucus. I don't need help," Philotas replied, pushing the horse back, slapping its chest when it refused to move. He glared at Seleucus. He had seen him earlier, with Perdiccas, he knew they had gone to fetch Alexander, that they were laughing at his difficulty.

He grabbed the reins and a piece of mane and tried, once again, to mount the mare. Determination filled his face and as he sat on her back, all seemed calm until Philotas pushed on with his legs. The mare took two paces forward and then with a scream of indignation began to twist and turn, to try to dislodge the rider. When this failed the horse galloped over to a wall, stopping at the last moment, twisting and then satisfied that the rider had lost his balance, stepped to the side to allow him to fall freely.

Seleucus, Perdiccas and Leonnatus laughed. Alexander stepped forward to take the mare's reins. She objected, and went to bite him, but Alexander held the reins behind the her chin and gave a soothing word to calm the animal.

"It was a waste of money, father! It is only good for meat," complained Philotas, brushing the dust from his clothing and taking the horse from Alexander, pulling at the reins to lead her away.

Parmenion looked over at Alexander. "I did not see her ridden, I only heard of her and had her fetched here."

Philotas gave a yelp as the mare's teeth found his upper arm, he punched at her, his fist connecting with her nose. The mare stomped her feet and went to bite again, but this time Philotas stepped back, glaring at his father for the trouble he had caused.

"Would you like to try her?" Parmenion asked Alexander.

Alexander walked over to the mare, and while Philotas held her, complaining all the time as he did so, Alexander ran his hand along the mare's back. As he stepped back, the mare lifted her head as if challenging him to try to ride her.

"When I asked my father if I could ride Bucephalus," he said, "they thought he would kill me. But I had seen that he feared his shadow, so there was a reason for his behaviour. This mare is sound enough, but like any woman she feels she has the right to choose her rider." Alexander shook his head. "You are not her choice, Philotas, and neither am I. Bucephalus will do for me, your father must, I think, look elsewhere for a horse for you.

"I can't return her to the dealer," Parmenion grumbled.

"She's only good for meat," spat Philotas.

Alexander ran his hand down the mare's neck. "She might turn out a fine foal one day," he said. "Or find someone that she likes." He fought the urge to laugh at the look on Philotas' face, then signalled to his friends that he was leaving.

"Of course he can't return her," said Leonnatus. "The great general Parmenion defeated by a mare."

"His son, Philotas, unseated every time," laughed Seleucus. "I wish that he had tried it just once more, I would pay money to see him fall again."

At that evening's banquet, Alexander and his companions gathered together. Ptolemy, Nearchus, Harpolaus and Cassander were now with them, and Philotas, who forced a smile and admitted that the horse was a mistake.

They lay on couches, eating and drinking, enjoying the music and each other's company. The room was full. Laughter, talk and song filled the air. When they had done with eating, they called for more wine.

Alexander noticed a group of men, his father's age, nudge each other and look to the right. He turned to see Pereus appear, walking confidently towards him.

"Pereus! Glad that you could join us," called Ptolemy.

"Better late than never," joked Nearchus.

Pereus gave a low bow to the group and took a seat on Alexander's couch. He smiled over at Alexander, then bit his lip. "What have I missed?" he asked, his blue eyes fixing on Alexander's grey, burning in to his soul.

"Nothing," replied Alexander, looking away, his gaze returning to Pereus' perfect lips.

A servant came with wine, and Cassander passed Pereus a plate of food, but not before taking a grape from it and seductively placing it in his mouth.

Pereus laughed at the act, then turned to Alexander. "Do you know a man called Pheidas?"

Alexander thought for a moment. "The only Pheidas I know is a merchant. My mother buys from him, he fetches fine cloth from Athens."

"That would explain it then. There was a gift of fabric waiting for me when I returned to my room this evening. The servant at the barracks said that it was a present from Pheidas. I just wondered who he was."

"And what will you do with it?"

Pereus took a drink of his wine, his eyes fixing on Alexander's once again. "I'll thank him for the cloth," smiled Pereus, "but I would rather spend my time with a friend, than with a stranger, Alexander."

Alexander's mouth went dry. He reached for Pereus' cup and drank from it. He was going to get burned, he knew it, and yet he could not step away from the flame. "With me?" he whispered.

Pereus grinned. "I am here, am I not?"

"And you flirt with everyone," Alexander replied, smiling back in return.

Pereus laughed and nodded his head. "I do. It's just a game, though. There are some that I could love, perhaps be true to."

"Perhaps?" Alexander sighed, and looked about the room for a distraction, but feeling Pereus take his hand he turned back. The Gods had blessed this man with fine looks. He was so handsome, but his heart was cold.

"Don't try to resist me," Pereus whispered. His hand came up to the side of Alexander's face, echoing that of Erginus at the river that morning. "Don't resist," he whispered again, and leaned forward to steal a kiss from Alexander's lips.

A cheer went up from the other companions as they saw what had just happened. Alexander flushed, looking around at his laughing companions, then to Pereus who was smiling, biting his lip as if to stifle laughter.

"You are a torment," Alexander said, pulling Pereus close to him, enjoying the momentary embrace. "You can have my heart if you want it," he murmured in Pereus' ear before releasing him.

Pereus took the wine cup from Alexander's hand and drank from it, his eyes studying Alexander. Beautiful, large blue eyes, set in a perfect face. Alexander wondered if the man were a gift from the Gods, or if Hera was still seeking vengeance on the relatives of Herakles by sending someone to torture him.

Saying nothing, Pereus stood up and walked over to other friends at the far end of the hall. They were not known to Alexander. One of them had hold of one of the serving girls, laughing as she struggled in his grasp, the other embraced Pereus, then began to talk. Whatever he said was humorous, they both laughed.

Alexander looked down, he felt weakened by his desire for Pereus, but he took strength from the knowledge that he could want somebody. He had felt numb inside, for a long time, the words of both his father and mother making him feel isolated from his friends. He looked over at Pereus, to see him leaving, and the world seemed a darker place for it. He laughed at the stupidity of it all, then reached for another cup of wine and drank it down. Feeling despondent, he stood up, made his excuses and headed for his rooms.

Alexander was woken by the sound of the door opening. He reached under his pillow and picked up the dagger lying there, then swung his legs off the bed and walked cautiously in to the main room. The guards should have seen off any intruder, he wondered what had happened to them.

Moving quietly he could make out the shape of a man in the dark.

"Alexander? It's me, Pereus. Your guard let me through, he knows me."

Alexander relaxed and put the dagger on a small table by the wall. "What are you doing here?"

The shadow moved forward, walking in to the moonlight, smiling, not disguising the fact that he was admiring Alexander's naked form. "I came to take what you said I could have," came the reply.

Hands came up to Alexander's waist. "At this time?"

Lips nuzzled at his neck. "Is there a better time? Perhaps I should come back when it is more suitable for you." Lips met his lips, then parted, the hands went to move.

"No." Alexander was aware of the sound of desperation in his voice. He seemed to have been alone, unloved, forever. This was his chance for something. He literally grasped for it, pulling Pereus to him, finding his lips, placing a clumsy kiss on them.

Pereus laughed, then undid his belt, letting it drop to the floor. He unfastened his sandals, then unclipped his chiton letting it fall away, undressing to stand naked before Alexander. Then he stepped forward.

Alexander groaned to feel Pereus' body against his own, to feel his hands caress him. He echoed the movements, taking guidance, thinking he was in the middle of a dream. A good dream, one from which he hoped he would never wake up.

"Take me to your bed, Alexander," Pereus murmured, his hand sliding down Alexander's chest. "If you want me," he added.

Alexander tentatively took Pereus' hand and led him to the bed. He lay on it, sliding over so that Pereus could join him. It would be his first time with a man. Pereus was older, he would have lain with many others, Alexander hoped he would not disappoint. He thought of seeing Pereus with Erginus, remembered what others had told him, that Pereus was with Silenus, with Timandra, with Euippus, he wondered who the two friends were, what they meant to him. He suddenly thought he might be making a mistake and went to say so, but then Pereus lay on top of him and it did not matter anymore.

He opened his mouth as Pereus' tongue sought entry, and moved against the touch of Pereus' hand touching his skin, exploring his body. Pereus brought his right leg between Alexander's, parting them, then moved between them, using his hands to part Alexander's legs further, positioning him.

Pereus spat in to his hand, then moved it down to coat himself. Alexander realised what was about to happen. Pereus meant to take him. He propped himself up on his elbows and moved back.

Pereus laughed, softly. "Where are you going?" he whispered.

"I…..this isn't how I thought it should be. I wanted to be the one…I wanted to take you….at least at first."

Pereus kissed his chest, then his neck, then his jaw. "I can show you what to do, Alexander. Let me show you." Pereus sought Alexander's lips, once more.

Alexander could feel himself losing the battle. His body slid under Pereus, his shaking hands clung to him. Once again, Pereus positioned Alexander's legs. "No. Please, Pereus."

"And this is what I get for bedding a prince?" Pereus laughed again, then changed position so that his groin was against Alexander's, thrusting a little in desire. He kissed Alexander, his tongue enacting what he wanted to do, what he would be denying himself by letting Alexander take him.

Alexander groaned and arched his back, thrusting against Pereus. It was a wonderful sensation, to have someone so close, desiring you. He lost himself in the moment and went too far, his body climaxed against Pereus', the waves of pleasure mixed with the waves of embarrassment and guilt.

Pereus did not laugh at him. "Here," he murmured, and took Alexander's hand to place it over his engorged penis. Holding it there with his own hand, he thrust into Alexander's hand, kissing him urgently, crying out as semen fountained from his body, his back arched, anointing Alexander's chest. Then he laughed, collapsing on to Alexander, embracing him, pulling him on to his side.

"I'm sorry," Alexander said, as soon as he was able to speak.

"Because you came too soon? Don't be an idiot, Alexander. We both got what we wanted and it can only get better between us."

Alexander grinned to hear Pereus' words. "You would lie with me again?"

"Do you still want to give me your heart?"

"Yes."

"Then I will lie with you again. Now let's sleep. Do you not feel sleepy?"

Alexander did, but he was too caught up in the moment, in the sensation of being as one. They lay entwined together. Pereus quickly fell asleep, and Alexander followed him, lulled by Pereus' calm breaths and the steady beating of his heart.

Alexander woke first, the sun was just rising. He turned to watch Pereus sleeping, lying on his back, his mouth slightly open, his hair fanned out upon the pillow. Beautiful. He lifted himself and stole a kiss from Pereus' lips, smiling to himself when Pereus did not wake, though a part of him wanted his blue eyes to open, to gaze on him with love. He hoped there would be love, it was what he longed for.

His mother would say he was weak; his father would probably agree. Alexander smiled at the thought that his parents could reach agreement on anything concerning him. It seemed only when it came to matters of the heart No. Not the heart. Producing heirs. Taking what you wanted. That's what they were agreed on.

He wondered if Pereus could love him for himself, or if he would love him because he was a prince. He had said he wanted his heart…but he already had it, just for the sake of lying with someone so beautiful, Alexander would give up everything. He tried to swallow back his emotions, that he should have someone like Pereus at his side, the thought was just too much.

What if Pereus laughed at him? What if tonight he chose to lay with another?

Shaking his head, Alexander got up from the bed and dressed.

His servants had yet to come in to his rooms, so he was able to retrieve Pereus' clothing unseen. He held the chiton to him, breathing in the scent that was his love's, taking it to the bed and lying it at the foot of it. Perhaps he would have another chance to lie with him this morning.

He left the bedroom and went to call for a servant, asking that breakfast be brought, then he returned to where his lover - his lover - was still sleeping. He lay on the bed and watched some more, soaking in the beauty of the man. Hearing the servants come and go, he went to fetch two cups of wine.

Placing them on the small table by the bed, he leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Pereus' lips. This kiss did wake Pereus. He lifted himself up on his right elbow and wiped his eyes. "You should have woken me earlier," he said.

Alexander handed him the wine and watched him drink, picking up his own and drinking it down. He ran a hand over Pereus' body, but Pereus put his hand out to stop him. "I have to go, I think I will be late as it is." Seeing his clothing he reached for it and began to dress.

"I thought you might have time…" Alexander said, allowing his words to die.

Pereus smiled and reached up a hand to caress Alexander's face. "I have to go," he replied. "But I will come back tonight….if you want me to." Alexander smiled and Pereus got his answer. He watched and waited while he quickly dressed and then followed him to the door where Pereus turned and kissed him. "Have your servants leave some oil," he said, then went out of the door and was gone.

Alexander stepped forward and rested his head against the door, reaching his hand up to touch it. He smiled, then turned away, going to the table with food left on for breakfast and picking out some bread and meat. He poured another cup of wine and then went to sit on the balcony, looking over Pella. He ate and drank the wine, while allowing the sun to warm him. It was a beautiful morning.

Having done with breakfast, he jumped down off the balcony and went to his bath, undressing and stepping into the water. He spent longer there than usual, then reached for a towel, dried himself and dressed. He shaved his face, put on his chalmys and left his rooms.

His mother expected him. He remembered too late that she expected him for breakfast.

"Ah, here you are. I thought you had forgotten me." Olympias greeted him, stepping towards him. "And you look far too happy with yourself, Alexander. What have you been up to?"

All Alexander could think of, to disguise the fact he had lain with Pereus, was to tell his mother about Philotas' mare. She had already heard the tale, Parmenion had come to her hoping she would buy it.

"I never see the man," she complained. "Only when he wants something." She moved over to a couch and sat down, patting it, signalling for Alexander to come and sit by her.

"Tell me, Alexander. A son should have no secrets from his mother."

"I don't know what you want to hear?" Alexander replied.

Olympias smiled. "Pereus was seen leaving your rooms this morning," she said, brushing back a stray wisp of hair from Alexander's face.

Alexander felt himself flush and tried to look away, but Olympias stopped him and brought his face round to look on her. "It is only natural, Alexander, and Pereus is a good choice, though I heard that since your return from Mieza he has been spending much time with Timandra."

Alexander laughed. "He is an old man."

"Not so old," smiled Olympias. "You should lie with someone older. But who? All the men here bow and scrape to your father, letting you lie with one of them would be handing you to your father. Everything you say; everything you do, will get back to him.

Alexander drew back, suddenly wondering how much his mother's meddling interfered in his life. Doubting whether Pereus had come to him of free will.

Olympias knew her son, knew what he was thinking. She took his hand. "I had no say in Pereus, I swear to Dionysius, so you must believe me. I am pleased with your choice. You know he cannot be true? Nobody is ever true. Take your pleasure, Alexander, but do not let him have your heart."

Alexander stood up and walked over to the painting of Achilles dragging Hector behind his chariot. He wondered if Achilles and Patroclus knew how much they would mean to each other when they first met. Pereus had teased him at Mieza, about his love for The Illiad, they had not been close, but Alexander had always been attracted to him. There was no one like him, not in Alexander's eyes.

"What else do you have planned for today?"

Alexander looked over his shoulder at his mother. "I need to work with the Vanguard," he replied.

"Ah, the Vanguard," Olympias retorted. "Your father's attempt to win you over to him."

"There is no winning over to be done," Alexander replied.

Olympias walked over to Alexander and embraced him. "You have always been mine, Alexander. Say you love me best."

Alexander looked down at his mother. He thought he was already in love with Pereus, but had not declared it. His father had been generous over the past few months, but he felt respect more than love, his father judged him too much. "I love you," he replied. "Only you."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

After leaving his mother Alexander went to the stables to fetch Bucephalus. He had a servant fetch his armour and sword, then strapping it on he leaped on to Bucephalus and cantered slowly down to the parade grounds.

He saw him then. Pereus was standing with a group of cavalrymen, awaiting orders. But while he waited his arms were around the waist of Agreus, he laughed with him, embraced him tighter.

Alexander rode over to them, they all acknowledged him but Pereus made no move to release Agreus.

"We're waiting for Cleitus," Porthaon explained, stroking the neck of his horse distractedly. "And he in turn is probably waiting for Parmenion, Attalus and the King to finish their debate on the best use of cavalry this morning."

"What's left of the morning," grumbled another.

Alexander, from his vantage point on Bucephalus, looked around the parade ground, but could not see his father, or any of the generals. "Where are they?" he asked.

"I'll show you," said Pereus, freeing himself from Agreus and jumping on to his horse. He rode off to a point furthest away from Pella, doing so he turned and smiled at Alexander. "It's good to see you," he said.

"You looked as though you were missing me," snapped Alexander.

Slowing his horse, Pereus came alongside Alexander. "Agreus? He is like a brother to me, nothing more."

Alexander did not reply. Arrhidaeus was the only brother he had, and as his mind was damaged, they would never be close. He had many friends, close friends, who he would trust with his life, but he wanted more from Pereus.

Pereus leaned over and placed his hand on Alexander's. "I still intend to come to you tonight. Am I still welcome?"

Not able to resist, Alexander looked over and smiled, nodding his head, knowing when Pereus took him into his arms that night all would be forgotten. Be forgiven.

They soon came to where Philip was with his generals, sitting on their horses, discussing the best tactics. A new manoeuvre had not worked as it should. Philip smiled as he saw his son.

"Alexander! Come and solve this problem we have."

Cleitus looked over, seeing who was with Alexander. "Pereus, ride back and tell my men, I will be with them shortly, no doubt," he said, grinning at Alexander.

Alexander wanted nothing more than for Pereus to stay by his side, but he said nothing as his love wheeled his horse around and cantered back in the direction they had come from. "What is the problem?" he asked.

"Too many horses," grumbled Parmenion, getting a laugh from Attalus.

Alexander glared at Attalus. He had wormed his way into his father's affections, throwing expensive parties, providing boys for entertainment, giving lavish gifts. Nothing on merit, all from his high birth, wealth and scheming ways.

He wondered why his father could not see it, but then he did not have Olympias to point out what he might have overlooked.

"They need to be turning faster. We've just been trying it but we were getting nowhere," grumbled Philip, steadying his horse.

"The phalanx is your weapon, Philip," simpered Attalus. "A great weapon."

"Hammer and anvil," murmured Alexander, repeating what his father had always told him. That the phalanx was the anvil but the cavalry was the hammer. Attalus would have known it too but, never missing an opportunity to win Philip's favour, he had conveniently forgotten.

Philip had heard him, and laughed. He gave Alexander a brief description of how he wanted it to work. Fast. Not giving the enemy time to think; to know what would happen.

"Then split them, split each troop," Alexander replied. "They will hear the orders and in smaller groups will turn precisely. Get them to practice that, then bring them together and work them as one if you must.

Philip looked to Cleitus.

"I should have thought of it. Simple," Cleitus replied, winking at Alexander.

Alexander noticed Attalus nudge Parmenion, a frown on his face. But what pleased him most was the look of pride from Philip.

"We will do well in battle together," Philip remarked. "Right, let's try it," he commanded, signalling that Alexander should stay by his side.

The manoeuvre did work. By mid-afternoon the cavalry were working as one, having grown in confidence by working in small groups first.

Philip patted Alexander on the back a wide grin lighting his face. He raced him back to the palace, going cross-country, Philip's bodyguard going with him too. He had Alexander accompany him to his rooms, getting a servant to bring them wine and food, while he laid out plans on a large table and discussed recent information, news of troubles and names of troublemakers.

Alexander loved times like this with his father. They shared the same desire to conquer, to set goals and achieve them. For all who said he was the son of Zeus, that he looked nothing like Philip, he knew in his heart this man was his father when they talked of battle. They were the same in so many ways.

The afternoon passed to early evening and Alexander made his excuses and hurried back to his rooms. He still wore his armour, and took off his sword and started unbuckling his breastplate as he walked along the hallways.

On reaching his rooms, he handed his armour to a servant and stripped off his clothing, heading for his bath. Only there he took his time, knowing if Pereus arrived now, he would not complain to find him naked.

He dismissed the servants, washed his hair, then oiled his body, scraping at his skin to remove the sweat and dust of the day. He wondered if he should discuss Agreus, but decided it would make him appear petulant. He had no right to order Pereus who he should love, he just had to pray, in time, Pereus would choose to be with him.

He shaved, once more, although he really did not need it, then dried himself and dressed in a simple chiton, with a plain leather belt.

Walking barefoot in to the main room, he selected an apple from a bowl of fruit, taking a bite from it. He wandered over to his bedroom. The bed had been made. Suddenly remembering he had forgotten the oil, he hurried back to the table with the food, looking over it, relieved to see some olive oil.

He went to the balcony, the moon was just rising in the sky. He wondered if Pereus would be so late as last night. He lifted himself up to sit on the ledge of the balcony, his mind lost in memories of the previous night. His face flushed as he remembered how quickly he had lost control. He did not intend for that to happen again.

The moon rose higher, it grew dark. The guard changed. Alexander hoped to hear footsteps in the courtyard below. He could not have been delayed….unless he chose to be. The image of Pereus with Agreus came to his mind.

There was a noise at his door. Pereus. Alexander jumped down from the balcony, aware of his heart beating faster. Leonnatus and Ptolemy burst in to the room.

"Have you heard?" Ptolemy said.

"Heard what?" Alexander said, coming to them.

"Pereus is dead," Leonnatus blurted out. "Murdered."

O-0-0-0-0-0-0

Stunned by the news, Alexander followed Leonnatus and Ptolemy through the palace.

He had pulled on his cavalry boots, his hands shaking, while Leonnatus and Ptolemy stood by the door, anxious to go, as if they could do something. But if it were true, and Pereus was dead, then there was nothing anyone could do.

"Where is he?" he had asked, only to be told at the barracks.

Leonnatus and Ptolemy had their horses, Ptolemy reached down to pull Alexander up behind him, immediately pushing his horse forward. He headed for an open area, between the barracks and the palace. Looking over Ptolemy's shoulder, Alexander could see soldiers with lit sconces, lighting the area where a crowd had gathered.

He jumped down and walked slowly through the crowd. He could see his father, saw Cleitus, then noted Seleucus and Perdiccas standing close by. Then he saw Pereus, saw his body. "No," breathed Alexander, too shocked to take it in. His father came to him, but he pushed by and fell to his knees by Pereus, taking his hand, feeling some warmth still there. An arrow was embedded in Pereus' left shoulder, not a killing wound, but then his throat had been cut, a pool of blood around his body, Pereus' beautiful eyes gazed into nothing, his skin pale in death.

Alexander felt his father's hand on his shoulder. "Who did it?" he asked, wanting Pereus to come back to life, wanting vengeance for his death.

"We don't know, Alexander," Philip replied. "He was found like this, but the rest of the men were in the dining room, from what I have been told, nobody saw anything."

Alexander reached over Pereus, taking the arrow shaft and breaking it, he wanted it out of Pereus. He put his hands under his love's body intending to lift him up, wanting a final embrace.

Seeing what he was doing, Philip pulled him back, with Cleitus' help they pulled Alexander to his feet. Leonnatus, Ptolemy, Seleucus and Perdiccas surrounded him, speaking to him, but he could not hear their words. He saw tears in Leonnatus' eyes, but he was too stunned to cry. "Murdered," he said, struggling to speak, his mouth had gone dry.

They pulled him away, took him to Ptolemy's room at the barracks, handed him a cup of wine and stayed close to him.

"We will find who did this," pledged Ptolemy.

Alexander had expected to spend the night in Pereus' arms, instead it was spent with his closest companions, all mourning the loss of a friend.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Alexander had eventually slept, but woke just as dawn was breaking. For a moment he could not recall what he was doing at the barracks, why he was not in his own bed. Then he remembered, and mournfully recalled that just yesterday he had awoken beside Pereus.

His companions were still asleep. Not wishing to disturb them, to have them wake to grief, he got up slowly and silently made his way from the room.

He went to the temple, waking the priest so that he could offer prayers and sacrifices in Pereus' name. As he prayed, he saw Pereus in his mind's eye. He heard his voice. Longed for him. It seemed like love, this feeling inside of him. Pereus had always made him feel a longing. He'd seek out his company, then feel physical pain as Pereus eventually would leave, to seek the company of others.

He realised he had stopped praying, lost in thought. The priest was looking at him, waiting to see if he were done. Alexander nodded at him, then made his way down the temple steps and back towards the palace.

His mother was waiting for him on the palace steps, her arms wrapped around herself, her gown blowing in the breeze. She stepped forward and embraced Alexander, who in turn held her tightly and clung to her.

"My poor, Alexander," she soothed. "To learn, so soon, how love can hurt you. Just a mother's love is constant. You cannot risk your heart, it will only make you weak."

Alexander could not speak. His mother's words made sense. He had known Pereus all his life, they had played together, studied together, hunted, laughed and got drunk together. His feelings were turning to love, and it hurt the more because of it.

Olympias looked in to Alexander's eyes. "He would have hurt you eventually, Alexander. Pereus could not be true."

Alexander shook his head, not willing to hear this. He stepped out of the embrace, then took Olympias' hand and walked back to the palace with her.

"We should find you a girl to marry," she said. "You could have a child, then you can love it."

Despite everything, Alexander laughed. "Perhaps I should get myself a puppy instead," he replied.

Olympias turned to him. "Pereus was older than you. He was playing with you. Soon he would stop being with boys and find himself a wife. He never had time for

you when you were boys, Ptolemy was his friend, as I recall. He was certainly handsome, but he knew it and he learned to use his beauty to enchant and tease. He would not have been a faithful lover, but that is one thing you could have learned from him and perhaps it would have hardened your heart."

Alexander stepped back, looking at his mother as if she were Medusa. "Let's hope you are not asked to write his epitaph," he breathed, turning quickly and making his way back to his rooms.

Someone shouted him, and he looked to see Ptolemy, Seleucus and Perdiccas running towards him. He was relieved to see them, he did not want to return to his rooms alone.

0-0-0-0-0-0

It was a silent gathering. Alexander's companions struggled for what to say, to comfort themselves equally for their loss. They sat, watching and waiting while Alexander bathed, Ptolemy bringing a large plate of food in to the room, encouraging everyone to eat, but hardly taking anything for himself.

Alexander had washed the dried blood, from the sacrifices, off his hands, loathe to lose it but seeing it as a reminder of Pereus' death, each time he looked down.

"It was a cruel death," Seleucus said, looking out of the window at the sun, still rising in the sky. A day that Pereus would not see.

"I think, perhaps, he was too familiar," Perdiccas said, keeping his head down, not daring to look at his friends. "You are bound to make enemies when you know so many people," he said, lifting his head now to judge reaction to his comments.

"We've gone over all this. Last night, talking of who Pereus had been with. The arrow was not precise, not a killing wound…" Ptolemy said, before he was interrupted.

"He was with me. The night before last, he was with me."

Everyone turned to gaze on Alexander, who reached for a towel and stepped out of the bath, wrapping it around him. After they had done gazing on Alexander, they looked to each other.

"Had you been with each other long?" Ptolemy asked. "Only, Pereus used to brag of his conquests, but he never said about you."

Alexander shook his head. "Just one night," he replied, then left his friends and headed into the main room, drying his hair.

They followed him, watching, waiting for him to say more. When nothing more was offered Perdiccas spoke.

"We did not know you were attracted to him."

Perdiccas earned himself a nudge from Ptolemy. "Everyone was attracted to Pereus, even those who would swear they only would seek the company of women." He sighed. "We have all known him since childhood, he is the first one of our group to be lost."

Alexander turned. "You better all take care," he stated, tears in his eyes. "You better all take care, not to come to harm, either in battle or just walking across a courtyard….like Pereus. You are dear friends to me, I will not lose one of you. Do you hear me?"

They all promised, and stepped up in turn to embrace Alexander. As Seleucus stepped away, the door to Alexander's room burst open and Philip and Cleitus strode in.

"Get ready to leave, Alexander. The rest of you, get to the barracks, get what you need and fetch your horses."

Without waiting for an explanation Alexander's companions hurried from the room.

"It's a blood feud, Alexander, Amyntor's remaining son is in danger and we must go to save him, if we are not already too late. Hurry, get dressed."

Alexander strode in to his bedroom, Philip and Cleitus following him. While Alexander fetched a chiton from his chest, Philip fetched his boots and Cleitus stood with his chalmys. "Tell me," he said.

It was Cleitus who spoke.

"It was at the battle of Amphilitos. One of my fellow captains, Thersites, had a son called Oeonus, his only son. Thersites was a close friend of Amyntor's they would often sit up late drinking wine together and they'd hunt together. Thersites was a captain in the phalanx, Amyntor a general with the cavalry…"

"A true friend," Philip interrupted.

Cleitus looked to Philip, then continued. "Oeonus wanted to ride in the cavalry, I think more to make his father proud, being the only son a lot was on this young lads shoulders. Thersites came to Amyntor and asked him to take the boy under his wing, to keep him safe…"

"As if anyone's safety can be guaranteed in battle." Philip cut in.

"Do you want me to tell it?" Cleitus asked.

Philip nodded, and handed Alexander his belt, then turned to fetch his sword.

"The battle was a tough one. Oeonus was struck by an arrow…..in his left shoulder. He fell from his horse, with the enemy pushing forward. Amyntor had seen this, he jumped from his horse and tried to fight his way to Oeonus but he was too late…."

"His throat had been cut." This time it was Alexander who had spoken.

Cleitus nodded. "Amyntor was wounded. His right arm so badly damaged that it was thought, at the time, he would never fight again. He was lucky to get out of it alive, his men saw what was happening and came to him, saving him. While he was with the surgeons, Thersites found him out and swore revenge.

"Time passed," Philip said. "We should have thought of it last night, but there have been so many battles, tempers are roused, oaths given but not always kept. Only when I woke this morning, did I remember it, remembered the injury and realised that Thersites was keeping his word. Come on."

"I didn't know that Pereus had a brother," Alexander said, while he was pulling on his boots.

"Hephaistion. That's what the boy was called. I didn't forget that," replied Philip. When Amyntor was killed Pereus was six years old, Hephaistion just a year old. His mother died of a fever shortly after, she never recovered from Amyntor's death, if the truth be told."

Philip's face lit up for a moment, showing the happiness of old times, of spending time with companions long since gone to Hades.

"I took Pereus, had him brought here, but Hephaistion stayed with his aunt and uncle on Amyntor's estate. They had arrived to care for the child and professed such love for him that I felt it only right. They had no children and said they would raise him like their own." Philip shook his head. "Anyway, he is Amyntor's only remaining son and I owe a debt of honour to his father to ensure his safety."

Alexander fastened his chalmys, then went with his father and Cleitus to the royal stables. Bucephalus was waiting for him. He jumped on to the stallion's back, noting that the royal squadron was gathered there, servants were hurrying to fill carts with supplies. He looked back to the palace and saw his mother, on her balcony, watching them leave, he waved a farewell to her then pushed Bucephalus forward.

Approaching the barracks, seeing his companions waiting for him, Leonnatus and Nearchus amongst them, Alexander could not resist riding over to a building, still standing in the shade, the sun not having yet reached it. He dismounted, handing the reins to a servant, then opened a door and went in, steeling himself, for he had come to see Pereus.

He went down a wide hallway and turned right, to see Pereus' body laid out, on a marble slab, wrapped in a white cloth, the arrow gone, a thick piece of cloth disguising where his throat had been cut. There, holding Pereus' hand was Timandra. The man had been crying, he had turned to look on Alexander, but even now made no attempt to let go of Pereus.

Alexander came down two steps, walking over to gaze down on Pereus, who looked peaceful in death.

"He looks as though he is sleeping," Timandra remarked. "I know he was your friend, Alexander, but we were lovers, he was on his way to see me last night. I was waiting for him…."

Alexander gazed on Timandra, wanting to correct him but now no longer sure who Pereus intended being with.

"I plan to stay with him. Pereus should not be alone. I will hold vigil here until the pyre is ready."

"It might be delayed," Alexander said, wanting to touch, but wanting a private moment. He wanted Pereus alive, to relive their time together. It might have only been a fleeting moment but he had been burned by the flame. It was a lesson to learn and perhaps he had been weak to open his heart to pain. Alexander stepped away and headed out in to the sun. He jumped on to Bucephalus and cantered off, joined by his companions they went to see if they could save the brother.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Hephaistion trod carefully, he had a feeling the deer was close, closer to him than Menodicos, he was sure of that. He stood a moment, listening. It had been a good idea to leave Lagus with the horses, even though the boy had complained bitterly, the woods were too dense here, they could cover the ground quicker on foot.

He heard a sound straight ahead of him and clutched at his javelin. As he was about to step forward he was knocked back against a tree. He tried to struggle up, and turned his head to see an arrow in his left shoulder. He laughed in shocked surprise to see it.

Knocked back at an awkward angle, he struggled to get his feet under him, so he could stand. Agonising pain flared out from his shoulder, and he unwittingly gave a cry as he realised he was pinned to the tree.

He looked ahead, Menodicos would hate himself for his mistake. Looking back he saw blood spreading across his chiton. "Menodicos!" he called, groaning as the effort of speaking hurt. "Menodicos. What in Zeus' name made you fire at me?" He closed his eyes, lost in pain. His friend would never live down the shame of this. He opened his eyes and looked ahead, seeing someone coming through the woods towards him. It was not Menodicos, but whoever it was they held a dagger in their hand.

"Menodicos!" Hephaistion put his right hand up to the arrow shaft, attempting to pull himself free. He couldn't do it, it hurt too much, he was held fast. He had dropped his javelin, as he was hit, so he reached for his dagger, grasping the hilt, then looking for his attacker. "Menodicos!" he cried out.

An arrow flew past him, but coming from the opposite direction. He heard it in flight, saw it strike in to the trees. There were voices, another arrow flew by, then soldiers ran by him. He felt an arm around his waist and turned to see a soldier his own age, with blonde hair, intense grey eyes looking in to his own, a shield brought up to protect him.

"I don't know why…" Hephaistion murmured, then gasped as a spasm of pain went through him.

"Leave him!"

It was Menodicos, finally answering Hephaistion's call. He had his javelin raised, threatening the stranger.

"Leave him or you die!" Menodicos said, over dramatically.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I don't think Alexander will be the one to die." The words were said by Ptolemy, but the boy quickly dropped his javelin as he saw Leonnatus had an arrow pointed at him.

"Menodicos, they saved me," Hephaistion said, attempting an explanation.

"Did you get him?" Alexander asked.

"No," Seleucus responded. "There is a wide track just up there, he had a horse and rode off before we could reach him. But we found blood…"

Leonnatus grinned. "I was sure one of my arrows found its mark."

"Go call up the rest," Alexander ordered. "Go with them Seleucus, take Perdiccas with you, go and continue the hunt, cover what ground you can before dark."

Seleucus nodded and hurried off with Perdiccas.

"Come and hold him, Ptolemy," Alexander said, letting go of the shield so that Ptolemy could move around him. "Leonnatus, Nearchus, we will need some sort of litter organised, whoever remains, have one of them ride back and alert the house that Hephaistion is injured, for the surgeon to be ready.

Hephaistion watched Alexander move around him, studying the injury. "You know my name," he said.

Alexander smiled sadly at him. "We are friend's of Pereus."

Alexander put his hand on Hephaistion's shoulder, tentatively moving it so he could gauge how far the arrowhead was embedded in the tree. "Who is Pereus?" Hephaistion asked, taking a deep breath, straight after, and hissing in pain. As the fire in his shoulder abated he caught Alexander looking at Ptolemy.

"Is he going to die?" The question came from Menodicos, who had been standing silent until now.

"We can't remove the shaft, not here, he would lose too much blood," Alexander said. "I don't think that pulling the arrow free is an option. Can you hold him still, Ptolemy, while I try to cut through the shaft and set him free?"

Ptolemy nodded, and Alexander took his dagger and began to cut away Hephaistion's cloak, a poor thing that had seen better days.

"My mother made it for me," Hephaistion said, lifting his hand in an effort to stop the damage being done. His hand was brushed aside, as Alexander began to work on cutting the shaft. Hephaistion bit his lip. It hurt, but he did not want to cry out, to make himself seem weak. He sought a distraction. "How did you know I was here?" he gasped out.

"Philip knew where you lived. When we arrived, we were told that you were hunting and directed here. We came straight away, and just as well," Ptolemy replied.

"Philip?"

Ptolemy laughed, suddenly realising how even a short distance from Pella was another world. "King Philip," he replied, then not being able to resist, he added, "Prince Alexander, is the one intent on freeing you."

Hephaistion had been gazing on Ptolemy, now he turned his head to look on Alexander. "But why are you here?" he asked, crying out as pain erupted in his shoulder, before he could have an answer he felt himself sink into oblivion.

With Hephaistion unconscious, Alexander was able to work faster, finally cutting through the shaft. He helped Ptolemy lower Hephaistion to the ground.

"Is he dead?"

Menodicos' question went unanswered.

"I'll carry him," Ptolemy said, looking over at Alexander who was gazing down, transfixed on Hephaistion. "He has Pereus' looks, does he not, Alexander?"

Alexander nodded, tears in his eyes. Before he could speak Leonnatus and Nearchus returned, helping to carry Hephaistion to where a litter had been quickly prepared. They placed Hephaistion on his right side, carrying him between two horses ridden by Philip's guard. As they neared the house they cantered ahead, dismounting and waiting.

Alexander had only seen Hephaistion's aunt and uncle briefly. They came out of the house now with Philip and Cleitus, bringing a plump lad of about thirteen and a plumper girl of about eight, who was clutching at a doll and grabbing at her mother's gown, apparently overwhelmed by the soldiers.

Alexander went over to the litter, to find that Hephaistion had come round. He helped to lift him free of it. But then Cleitus came and took him, carrying Hephaistion in to the house.

Alexander went to his father, going in to the house with him, he could tell he was angry and guessed it was directed at the uncle. "He does not know of Pereus," Alexander whispered.

"And why should he? When two people have conspired to cheat him of his birthright. They have told the boy that he is their son, but that he will not inherit. He is learning a trade with a builder in the village. Amyntor's son, brought to this," Philip raged, though keeping his voice low. "I need to speak to the boy. To put this right."

Alexander nodded, but wondered if Hephaistion were happy with his lot, perhaps it would be best to say nothing. Still, it was not worth an argument, let his father do as he will. He watched the surgeon, unclipping Hephaistion's chiton so he could inspect the wound.

"Did Pereus know of him?" Alexander asked.

Philip nodded. "But I gave him everything he needed, I don't think he ever thought of this place, and perhaps it suited him to forget he had a brother. I don't know."

"I'm sorry, father," Hephaistion said, looking at the uncle, who made no effort to reply, but stood with his arms folded, his face like stone.

"And when he is done with building, he has to help on the estate," grumbled Philip, "Amyntor's son," he added. "This is not what we agreed."

"I need to pull the arrow through," the surgeon said, to nobody in particular, nodding to his servant to have the hot iron ready to close the wound.

"I sent Seleucus and Perdiccas to hunt for the attacker. Leonnatus thinks he wounded him, but he still managed to get away. I'm hoping they might find a trail and be able to follow," Alexander reported.

Philip nodded.

Alexander followed his father's gaze. Hephaistion was reaching for the edge of the table, possibly to have something to cling on to. Leonnatus stepped over and took his hand, whispering words of encouragement, raising his voice as the arrow was pulled through Hephaistion's body. Hephaistion gave a cry, but stayed awake, focusing on Leonnatus.

The surgeon fetched vinegar and pulled Hephaistion over on to his back, pouring it in to the wound. Hephaistion arched his back, Ptolemy came to him, and with Leonnatus they held him down. The wound needed cleansing they explained, not letting on that it also needed to be closed. When the surgeon was satisfied, he had Hephaistion turned on to his side once more. Ptolemy moved around to take hold of Hephaistion's hands, as Leonnatus cupped Hephaistion's face between his hands, hiding the white hot blade.

The surgeon was Philip's own, he was quick with his work, minimising the pain, but Hephaistion cried out until darkness claimed him again. The girl started to cry, the boy shouting to his father, demanding to know if his life were in danger too, that he should be protected.

"I will tell him. I will tell him that you promised to tell him of his origins, that you promised just to hold the land for him, to love him like a son." Philip moved over to Hephaistion, as he spoke, as he drew near he traced the marks across Hephaistion's back. "What has he been whipped for?" he demanded.

"The boy is wayward, too much like his father," the uncle said. "Why should we tell him of battles and glory, encouraging him to nothing but an early death, when he would do better here farming….learning a trade." He faltered, seeing Philip's one-eyed gaze upon him.

"So you whipped the boy? For wanting more?"

"He had a neighbour show him how to fight…to ride. He was teaching his own sons, and thought it would do no harm. He said he was working in the village, when he was up there disobeying me. He had to learn."

"He had to learn what is in his blood, he had to learn to fight because he comes from generations of soldiers," Cleitus spat.

The uncle held up his hands in supplication. "When he is well, I will go and speak to my neighbour, see if he can visit once more."

"There is no need," said Philip. "You have until the next full moon to leave this place. The land will stay in Hephaistion's name and he can choose to stay here or return with us to Pella." He glared at the uncle, daring him to argue, but nothing was said.

The surgeon had bandaged Hephaistion's wound. "Where is his bed?" Cleitus asked.

The aunt stepped forward and led the way to a small hallway, opening a wooden door at the end. There were two beds in it, she pointed to the one on the right and then pulled back the one woollen blanket covering a poor mattress and lit a lamp.

Cleitus lay Hephaistion down, pulling a pillow under his head. Hephaistion stirred a little. The surgeon came up with a drink, no doubt to ease the pain, but Philip signalled him away, asking for the room to be cleared, that he would talk alone to Hephaistion. Then the door was closed.

"Look what you have done," the aunt snapped at the uncle. "I said we would be found out, and now, where shall we go?" She turned to Alexander. "He deserved his punishment, he disobeyed.

Alexander opened the doorway closest to him. Looking inside he saw a comfortable room, with a bed much more inviting than the one Hephaistion slept upon. There was enough money from the estate that nobody need do without.

He thought back to the cruel way in which Leonidas had treated him, the cold and hunger he had suffered. It was supposed to make him a better soldier, but he was a born soldier too. He imagined growing up here and wondered how Hephaistion had managed to survive it. Alexander felt no compassion for the two people before him. "I will leave you to your packing," he said, then went outside.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

He was glad for the fresh air and walked a little way from the house, greeting the men as he walked by. He went to check on Bucephalus, but on his way saw Menodicos and his younger brother Lagus, sitting on a fallen tree trunk. Hephaistion's faithful friends.

"He will survive," he said, knowing that was what they were waiting to hear.

"We heard him cry out," Menodicos said, standing up and brushing at his chiton.

Alexander looked back towards the house. "It's a painful process, to treat a wound."

"Why was he hurt?" the question came from Lagus.

Alexander smiled. "It's a long story, and one for Hephaistion to tell if he chooses. Where do you two live?"

Menodicos nodded over towards some hills. "Over there. Hephaistion used to come to us, but then he was no longer allowed to. We can come to him, to go hunting together, once his work is done."

"It's dark. I should get home if I were you." Alexander turned and called for six of the guard. "These men, the king's men, will accompany you home, to make sure you get there safely."

Menodicos and Lagus ran to their horses, eager to be gone, to be riding with the king's guard, with a story to tell when they got home.

Alexander went to Bucephalus, the stallion had been well taken care of. As he made his way back to the house Seleucus and Perdiccas rode in.

"Nothing," Perdiccas stated before Alexander could ask. "We kept searching until it got too dark to see."

"Is there any food prepared?" Seleucus asked, jumping down from his horse. "I'm starving. We haven't eaten all day, didn't have breakfast then rushed here. How is the brother?"

Alexander pointed to where the Royal Guard had made camp. "You'll find something to eat over there, Seleucus. In fact, let us all go and eat. Pereus' brother will live, it was never a killing wound." He led the way, ensuring that the cook, served a good bowlful to those with him.

Ptolemy and Leonnatus came over to join them, and after eating they shared some wine and talked some more of Pereus. If his brother had not known of his existence, then Pereus probably did not know about this place. None of them could recall him ever mentioning it, his parents were dead, he always said that he regarded his friends as his family.

"He looks a lot like Pereus," Seleucus remarked.

Nobody replied. They stared in to the fire, mourning what they had lost.

Alexander felt overwhelmed by the loss. Unable to stay where he was, he stood up and walked away. His friends letting him go as they recognised his need for solitude.

He walked back towards the house, then headed to the left, to a large old tree that stood there. Leaning against it, he looked up at the stars and said a silent prayer for Pereus, closing his eyes to see him, to think of what might have been.

"Alexander!"

He turned to see his father limping towards him, Cleitus by his side.

"What are you doing? This isn't the time or place to take yourself off somewhere alone." He reached out to put his hand on Alexander's shoulder. "Come now, get some sleep, Alexander. I shall return to Pella in the morning, Cleitus will head off then to locate Thersites. He should not be hard to find, if he is wounded and in this area. However, I want you to stay here until Hephaistion is well enough to travel to Pella. It should only be a couple of days, I will delay the funeral."

Alexander nodded, then took a step towards the camp.

"I have arranged for us to sleep in the house," said Philip. "The family can sleep in the servants quarters for now. You take the spare bed by Hephaistion, Alexander." He put his arm around Alexander's shoulders, leaning on him a little as they headed back to the house. "He took the news well enough. He was calm about it. I won't see him denied his heritage."

"Perhaps he will choose to farm," Alexander replied.

Cleitus laughed. "Not a child of Amyntor."

They were reaching the house, Cleitus led the way, opening the door to a supper laid out on the table.

"Have you eaten?" Philip asked.

Alexander nodded, looking down the hallway towards the brothers room. He could not tell what he was feeling, but he was not keen to share the space. It was as if Pereus' shade waited for him there, and he feared it. Conquering his fear he wished health to his father and Cleitus and made his way along the hallway.

Taking a deep breath he stepped in to the room. He found Pereus' brother asleep, in the peaceful quarters, illuminated by a lamp. He was lying on his back, his left hand by his side, his right across his chest.

Alexander noticed he held something in his right hand, and went forward to discover it was a small terracotta figure of a soldier. Chipped and worn, the face practically disfigured, it was obviously a treasure to its owner.

Sitting on the opposite bed and removing his boots, he focused on the soldier. A child's toy. But this boy was the same age as he was, and it had been a long time since Alexander had put away his toys.

He stood up and stripped off his clothing, leaving it on a wooden chest, which was the only other piece of furniture in the room, save for the table by the door which held the lamp.

He went to extinguish the light, but then thought better of it, and climbed in to the bed, pulling the blanket around him and punching the meagre pillow in to some sort of shape where he would be comfortable.

Looking across at his silent companion, he wondered how he could be so comfortable sleeping on his own torture device of a bed. For a moment he thought about heading back to the camp and finding his friends, who were no doubt more comfortable than he was right now.

Moving his body, he found a less lumpy spot and finally settled to find that sleep would not come.

His mind kept replaying his time with Pereus, especially the time two nights ago, when he had hoped to have found love. Then, in his mind's eye he saw Timandra, standing over Pereus' body, mourning him, he saw Pereus with his arm around Agreus, walking with Erginus and talking of gifts from the merchant.

"Pereus," Alexander whispered, just to hear the name spoken.

Pereus' brother murmured in his sleep, and turned on to his right side, his right hand letting go of the soldier to slide under the pillow. He sighed in his sleep, as if the wound troubled him, but he did not wake, he just moved his left hand to his chest and relaxed once more.

Alexander lifted himself up and reached for the toy, not wanting it to be damaged any further. Now he could see who the figure was. Achilles. He could tell by the armour, the face was too damaged. It was smooth to hold, Alexander turned it in his hand a couple of times, before putting it on the chest, by his clothes.

He lay and studied the man before him. He had been struck by the similarity to Pereus when he first saw him. But looking on him now, he could see that the brother had finer features.. As if the gods had honed their skills on Pereus, and then put them to use on the brother.

It struck him that Pereus' suitors would thank the Gods for answering their prayers when they arrived back at Pella. They could have him. Alexander had stepped too close to the flame, he had made up his mind it would not happen again.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Alexander awoke to sunlight streaming in through the small window. He opened his eyes, struggling, for a moment, to remember where he was. Shielding his eyes, from the sunlight, with his left arm, he turned to see a pair of blue eyes studying him.

"Joy to you," the brother greeted him.

"Joy to you," replied Alexander, looking up towards the window.

"The sun falls on this side of the house first," the brother offered, seeming to read Alexander's thoughts. "It is only just dawn. I was surprised to see you here, this is no place for a prince."

Alexander stretched, then pulled himself up in to a sitting position. "Believe me, I have slept in worse places," he said, and smiled. He wiped the sleep from his eyes, then pulled back the blankets and stood up, reaching for his clothes.

He dressed and pulled on his boots, then fastened his belt and fixed his dagger, before fastening on his sword. He intended going to find his companions, but hesitated about leaving and turned to see the brother struggling up.

"Hephaistion," he snapped, going to him. "You should rest. Stay here and I'll have one of your servants bring breakfast to you."

"Did you get any rest in your bed?" Hephaistion asked.

Alexander found himself laughing and instead of insisting he stay, he helped Hephaistion to his feet. "Where are your clothes?"

Hephaistion nodded to the chest. "I don't have much."

Alexander picked up the terracotta Achilles and looked over at Hephaistion.

"I have had it forever," Hephaistion said quietly, holding out his hand to take it from Alexander. When he had it, he pushed it underneath his pillow, to hide it from view.

Concentrating on finding some clothing, Alexander opened the chest to find two chitons, red and blue, made of rough cloth, a couple of pairs of undergarments and a comb. He selected the blue chiton, and helped Hephaistion to dress. Then he opened the door and led the way back to the kitchen, where Hephaistion located his boots, belt and dagger. Alexander helped him with these.

"It feels strange," Hephaistion remarked. "Everything has changed at once. I should be at my chores, but I am not…and the people I thought of as my father, mother, brother and sister, are not." He stood still, nursing his left arm, his shoulder was obviously painful. "And the people who were my father, my mother, my brother, have gone."

Alexander did not know what to say. Hephaistion looked so lost. "Come with me," he finally murmured heading outside and over to the camp.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

He found Ptolemy still asleep, but Seleucus and Perdiccas were awake, as were most of the men who had come with them. Seleucus gave Ptolemy a gently kick in his back, waking him and receiving several curses for his trouble.

The fire, in the centre of the makeshift camp, crackled as pots and pans were pushed in to it, to cook food and boil water.

Alexander directed Hephaistion to sit on a rock, by the fire, then went over to Ptolemy, holding out a hand to help him up. "Did you sleep well?" he asked, smiling.

"Did you?" Ptolemy replied, laughing as he got his answer by the look on Alexander' face. He nodded over in Hephaistion's direction. "He should be resting."

Alexander looked back to see Hephaistion cradling his left arm, looking around at all the activity. He still looked pale, his face barely disguising the pain he was in. "He would be in pain no matter what," he said. The wound is not bleeding and he doesn't appear to have a fever."

Ptolemy pulled a face, then bent over to pick up the blanket he had been lying on, wrapping it around himself. "He should be inside the house, Alexander."

"I'd like to see the assassin try to cut his throat when he has all of the king's guard to get through, and then us," Alexander laughed. "It will get more complicated when we return to Pella, but then it will be my father's concern."

"He's coming with us?" Ptolemy shook his head. "It will be like having Pereus back again. Only the brother is better looking, if that were possible. All of Pereus' suitors will be chomping at the bit to get him."

Seleucus and Perdiccas were talking with Hephaistion, offering him some food. Alexander watched as Hephaistion took it, smiled at them, then began to eat. Seleucus sat by him, his hands pointing to the house, to the land, no doubt asking of his life here. Perdiccas stood by, then crouched down to hear Hephaistion's reply.

"I learned my lesson, Ptolemy," Alexander murmured. "Let them have him."

Ptolemy placed his hand on Alexander's shoulder. "It is no weakness to love someone, Alexander. Despite what your mother tries to tell you. Perhaps, this Hephaistion is a gift from the gods for you. Have you thought of that?"

Alexander shook his head. "Then I will give thanks but refuse it," he said, walking off to check Bucephalus.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was later in the morning when Philip and Cleitus returned to Pella, leaving half of the guard with Alexander and instructions to return as soon as Hephaistion was able to travel.

The surgeon was to remain. He had objected to finding Hephaistion up and about and had ordered him back to his bed.

"What do you intend when we get back to Pella?" Alexander asked his father.

Philip shrugged his shoulders, looking over at the house. "He can have a place in the army, if he wants it. When Cleitus finds and deals with Thersites then he could return here. It will be his choice."

"His life is here," Alexander argued. "A few snatched practice sessions with a sword is not enough to make him a soldier."

Philip pulled a face then leaned forward. "I am not asking for you to have him in the Vanguard, Alexander. You needn't have anything to do with him when we return to Pella…if his similarity to Pereus is too much of a concern to you."

Amazed, Alexander stared at his father. Sometimes he forgot how wise he could be; that he had the ability to see more with his one eye than most people could with two. He opened his mouth to argue, but could find no words to disguise the truth. Philip laughed and wheeled his horse around, lifting his hand in farewell as he rode away.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Hephaistion found that he could not rest. Too much had happened in such a short space of time, so much to think on. His life had changed, for the better, there was no doubt of that, but he found himself grieving for the family he never knew.

Reaching under the pillow, he raised the small figure of Achilles up before him. Studying it like he never had before. He wondered, now, if it had been a gift from his father; he smiled to think it might have been. More likely that his father, Amyntor, would have given it to him. He grinned despite it all. His father was General Amyntor, a brave man, true to his friends, who was killed in battle. The king himself had said as much.

He turned the small figure in his hand. It was a link with his father. The man he thought of as his father, a man with no blood connection to him, had lived a lie, tried to take what was rightfully his.

In truth, he would not have minded. Let him run the estate if he wished. But why be so cruel about it?

The thought of running the estate came to mind now. His uncle had only ever issued orders, never turned his hand to manual labour. It was for certain now he would withdraw from doing anything but only take what he could sell later.

Getting up from his bed, Hephaistion headed outside, only keen to avoid the surgeon who kept demanding that he rest.

Some of the soldiers were in the kitchen. Seleucus was with them, sitting on the table, his feet resting on the long bench, he was talking with another. When he saw him he came over.

"You should not be up and about," he said.

Hephaistion looked down at his shoulder, still well bandaged. It ached badly, hurt to move it, he still felt weak but he had enough strength to oversee what needed to be done. "I just need to go to the press. The servants we use, they will not be so keen to work if I am not there."

"Let me go and see them for you. I can issue orders," offered Seleucus.

"I won't be long," Hephaistion replied, going out of the door.

It felt strange to think of the estate as being his now. He looked over at the servants quarters to see a cart pulled up close by. His uncle was loading it up with their belongings. Two horses stood ready to be put to work, two of the finest stood ready to go with them.

Hephaistion took a deep breath and walked over. As he did he noticed some belongings from the house, ornaments, plates, a money box, were poorly hidden under blankets. It was to be expected and he should have challenged it, but Hephaistion told himself to let it go.

His uncle scowled, when he noticed him on his way over.

"Your aunt is inside. She has not stopped crying. She was like a mother to you, no matter what you may say or think. We'll not stop here any longer than we have to. The King made it clear to us that we must be gone."

"I'm sure he didn't mean immediately," Hephaistion replied, softly.

"Oh, my brother will take us in. He's a wealthy man, though he would never have expected to see his brother brought so low. He has a good opinion of family and will not see us without a roof over our heads." He shook his head, then lifted a chair in to the cart. "If they'd been a moment later I would have had the estate…no question of it. It was always hard to find any love for you, Hephaistion. They should have arrived later and found you dead."

The door opened and Hephaistion's aunt came out. The children appeared from behind her, the boy going to fetch one of the horses over, the girl climbing on to the cart.

"Are we almost ready?" the aunt asked, glancing at Hephaistion.

Scooping up the blankets, ignoring the clash of the plates, before lowering them in to the cart the uncle nodded. "Soon as we can go the better," he snapped.

Hephaistion took a step forward, hesitated a moment and then went to his aunt. She was his blood relative, and the person he had thought of as his mother. "I didn't want it to be like this," he said. "I always wanted to leave, I thought I might one day, that you would remain here."

His aunt nodded over at her husband. "He has his mind set to be gone. I am sorry, Hephaistion. I did try to be a mother to you, but when I had my own children, I felt I had to protect them, to ensure they had an inheritance." She lifted her hands to her face and began to cry. Hephaistion went to embrace her but she pulled back. "Leave me!" she snapped. "My children have nothing now."

"They should have finished the job. Cut your throat," spat the uncle.

Stunned, Hephaistion stepped back, then turned and made his way up a small rise, to the barn, choking back his emotions as he called for the servants.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Alexander and Seleucus made their way around the farm buildings, trying to locate the press. They needed to find Hephaistion and bring him back to the house or they would be waiting longer to return to Pella.

They saw the uncle hitching the horses up to the cart.

"I'll wager he's taken more than his due," Seleucus muttered, then ran after Alexander who was heading for the barn.

They found Hephaistion there, giving orders to two men, one old and one young, looking like father and son. As he gave the orders he was attempting to turn the press with the younger man, while the older poured olives in to it.

"Hephaistion!" Alexander snapped. "You should not be out of bed, let alone doing manual labour."

Hephaistion turned, saw who was talking to him, then returned to pushing at the press.

Alexander felt his temper rise. He did not want to be here any longer than possible. He wanted to be back at Pella, to attend Pereus' funeral, to mourn the man he loved and spend his time in the company of like-minded companions, not in the company of someone so pig-headed and stubborn as Hephaistion.

"Hephaistion!" he snapped, again. "If I have to fetch the guard to stop you and force you back to the house I will." This time his tone was that which the Vanguard would know to heed.

Hephaistion stopped what he was doing and turned back to face Alexander again. His face showed the pain he was in; his body lacking the strength he needed because of what it had gone through just a short time ago.

Alexander swallowed to see the blue eyes fix on him. He remembered offering his heart to Pereus. He hardened it now, but forced his voice to be softer, his lips to smile. "You need to rest."

Hephaistion shook his head, tears glistened in his eyes. "They can not work the press by themselves"

"And is it so urgent the work is done today?" Alexander asked.

"It's our livelihood. We make the most money from the oil."

"But can't it wait?"

Hephaistion shook his head again, but stepped away from the press. He walked by Alexander and went to the entrance of the barn, leaning against the stone wall with his right shoulder.

"I don't think it's the olives," whispered Seleucus, stepping back.

Alexander went to Hephaistion. The cart was loaded, the horses harnessed to it. The uncle gave a command and it began to move, leaving the small courtyard and disappearing from sight.

Hephaistion seemed to be fighting an inner turmoil. As if he thought he might go after them, but knew it best that they left.

Alexander looked over at him. Unchecked tears were streaming down Hephaistion's face. "I sometimes wish my parents would both leave," he said.

Hephaistion glanced over, then wiped his face. "They weren't my parents," he replied.

Laughing softly, Alexander looked over at the distant hills. "According to my mother my father is Zeus; according to my father my mother is a she-wolf."

He was surprised to hear Hephaistion laugh in return. "And I thought I had troubles," he said, then looked down. "They wish me dead. They were cursing the fact that you arrived to save me." He looked up at Alexander. "Perhaps, one day, you might have cause to regret it too."

Disconcerted by the blue eyes, Alexander already had regrets, but they centred on Pereus, not his brother. He regretted the one night that left him longing for more, he regretted he had not been with him longer, known him better, won his love. "Don't judge yourself too harshly," he replied, knowing as he spoke he was a hypocrite.

Hephaistion turned to watch for a final look of the cart, but it did not appear in view. "What was my brother like?" he asked

Alexander looked for Seleucus, as if he might help with the answer, but he was sitting on an old wooden stool, with his arms folded, saying nothing. He turned back to gaze on Hephaistion. "He looked a lot like you," he said. "We'd grown up together. He had many friends, was well-liked. He could fight well, he would have been a good man to have by your side in battle."

Hephaistion absorbed the information, his eyes not leaving Alexander's face as he spoke. "I would have liked to have known him. The king said that he will delay the funeral."

"His friends are here…guarding you."

"What would make a man wait?" Hephaistion asked, suddenly. "Why would a man wait so long for revenge? If he knew that Pereus was at Pella, and that I was here, why did he not act sooner?"

Alexander pondered on the question, then sighed. "We had only recently returned from Mieza, that could be it."

"And was Mieza guarded more closely than Pella?"

Alexander shook his head. "No. We had more freedom if anything."

"And if you were planning to kill someone, would you choose the place where you had the greater chance of being caught?"

"No, of course not, but if Thersites had revenge in his heart, he could also have had the intention of revealing himself once his mission was accomplished. He might have wanted to be caught, to announce, to my father, that his revenge had been completed."

"Only he still had to see me dead. If that was his intention then why not kill me first?"

Having no answer, Alexander went silent. For a moment he considered that Aristotle would have welcomed a debate with Hephaistion. Pereus would always want to go hunting rather than pay attention in the lessons. The brothers were different that way.

Hephaistion pushed himself away from the wall and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Alexander asked.

Hephaistion turned back. "To the house. I thought you told me I should rest." With that he carried on, disappearing from sight.

"He has a point about Thersites."

Alexander looked back to see Seleucus standing up and coming over to him.

"My father is sending Cleitus to find him. We will get some answers then. The sooner we can return to Pella, the better, as far as I am concerned."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

-1

It was two days later before they were ready to leave.

On that morning Menodicos and Lagus had arrived with their father, happy to have had the chance to say goodbye.

Their father had asked if he might be allowed to work the land while Hephaistion was gone. He wanted to take a part of it and treat it as his own, giving payment in rent, with an option to buy if Hephaistion chose not to return. He handed Hephaistion a bag of money, as a down payment, when he agreed to the deal.

Hephaistion was more than relieved. Servants would move in to the house and work would be done to keep the estate in order. He also needed the money, his uncle had left him with nothing. Even the horse, he was to ride to Pella, would have been better pulling a plough.

Menodicos was hovering in the background, appearing anxious as he saw the soldiers ready to leave and desperately needing to speak to his friend. He stepped forward quickly and then pulled Hephaistion's arm, guiding him away towards the river which ran by the estate.

"I needed to say that I will miss you, Hephaistion. The last two days have been difficult for me, knowing that you would soon be leaving. I feel as though our time is running out. When I came to see you, yesterday, we could not find a place to be alone." he began, earnestly. "You have been more than a friend to me…I mean, you are more than a friend in my eyes." His face flushed, he pointed at Hephaistion's shoulder. "Does it hurt?"

"Even more since the surgeon tightened the bindings for the journey," Hephaistion replied, turning to see everyone waiting and hoping they would not mind giving him a moment more with Menodicos.

"Will you stay in Pella?" Menodicos was fidgeting, twisting his hands together.

"You know I wanted to join the army…"

"You always wanted to see what was beyond here," Menodicos cut in. "But I shall miss you. Can I write? Will you write to me?"

Hephaistion laughed. "Of course I will. You're my closest friend."

Menodicos smiled, then his face gave a look of concern. "But you'll make new friends, some might be closer than me. You keep company with a prince now. Is he nice? Alexander? Is he good to know?"

Hephaistion shook his head. "He is not here because he wants to be. He is here because his father asked him to be here. The others, Alexander's friends, say he cared for Pereus. I think it went beyond friendship judging by what they have said."

"And you? Would you look at him, at any of them, that way, Hephaistion?"

"I don't know what…"

Menodicos suddenly grasped his hand. Hephaistion looked on him amazed. He had never thought that Menodicos harboured feelings for him. The love of a brother possibly, but not this. He saw the fear, the hope, the determination in Menodicos's face as it came suddenly close to him. He felt Menodicos's lips on his, and he responded to the kiss at first, not wishing to hurt but then quickly realising that anything but the truth would cause more harm. He pulled back, putting his hand on Menodicos's shoulder to stop any further advance.

"I can't," he whispered. "My feelings for you are not the same, Menodicos."

Tears appeared in Menodicos's eyes. "I thought they were," he breathed, then he looked to the ground as Hephaistion embraced him.

"I care for you," Hephaistion said, "but not in that way. I am going away, I might not return. I can't be anything to you, Menodicos. Not in that way. But I will write to you as soon as I can, I promise you."

Menodicos pulled away. "They are waiting for you," he said, sullenly. "You'd better go."

"I'm sorry," Hephaistion whispered, and then stepped away.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Alexander, along with the rest of the men, watched the conversation, although they could not hear what was said, Hephaistion and Menodicos were too far away.

He was reminded of seeing Pereus at the river with Erginus when Hephaistion broke the kiss. He had been told that Hephaistion was different; he seemed to be, but here he was, like Pereus, leading another on, breaking hearts and moving on.

Hephaistion glanced at him as he came to take his horse from Leonnatus, but Alexander's eyes were on Menodicos, who hung back, ashamed to come closer because his rejection had been witnessed by all.

Leonnatus handed Hephaistion one of the spare cavalry horses, explaining that the horse he was going to use would not keep up the pace they would set, as Alexander wanted to be in Pella by late afternoon. He helped him up, then handed him the reins and went to his own horse.

Alexander urged Bucephalus forward and led the way to Pella. Aware of Seleucus and Ptolemy riding up alongside to flank him.

The cavalry horses were fit, able to maintain a fast pace and they had covered a lot of ground by the time the sun was at its highest in the sky. Only then did they stop, by a river, so that the horses could drink.

Not much had been said on the way, each man kept to his own thoughts, but as they rested, for a short time, there was some idle chatter and groups formed amongst the different friends.

Hephaistion was alone. Idly twisting his horses mane, while it drank, lost in thought. His face was pale, and Alexander wondered for a moment if the journey was proving too much.

The surgeon was following on, with a couple of the men. The last thing he needed was another delay. He was about to guide Bucephalus over when he saw Ptolemy break Hephaistion's thoughts to talk to him.

Alexander looked about. They were in an open space, nobody could be seen. The blue, cloudless, sky, contrasted with the green of a forest on the far horizon. An eagle cried out in flight, heard above the horses hooves on the stones by the river and the gentle talk and laughter of men content with life. He smiled to locate the eagle in the sky. Zeus was watching over him, all knowing.

Ptolemy came to him, frowning a little.

"What is it?" Alexander asked.

"He thinks he should go back. That he should attend Pereus' funeral and then return straight away."

"If he had doubts why did he leave with us?"

"For his brother's sake. But now he says that he hurt Menodicos when he had no intention to. That he should go back and try to repair what he fears he has lost."

Alexander was stunned to hear it, he thought he had witnessed the teasing of Pereus. "What did you tell him?"

Ptolemy glanced over at Hephaistion to see Seleucus and Perdiccas talking to him now. "I said that Philip wanted him at Pella. That if he went back, you and the rest of us would probably have to go back with him, or some other unit. He replied that he could take care of himself, that he would tell Philip that he had no obligation to fulfil."

"That's not for him to decide. If my father has decided something…"

"And that's what I said," grinned Ptolemy. "So, he'll stay at Pella now, at least until Thersites is located."

"How is the wound?"

"He made no mention of it, Alexander. He's different to Pereus. I don't think he is aware of his looks, he's thoughtful, considerate and appears to think things through before he speaks."

Alexander smiled despite the pain in his heart. He wondered how much thought Pereus gave before he came to him that night, before he came to claim what he had offered so freely. He was ashamed at how eagerly he had welcomed Pereus to his bed, how naively he had thought Pereus would be true to him. "You've only known him a couple of days, Ptolemy, people can change."

Ptolemy nodded over to where Leonnatus sat, on his horse, staring over at Hephaistion. "He says he may have better luck with the brother."

"Leonnatus?" Alexander laughed and shook his head. "Some people never learn."

0-0-0-0-0-0

Pella was basking in the late afternoon sun when they arrived. Alexander reined in Bucephalus on the top of a hill so that Hephaistion could see it at its best.

His grandfather had built it, his father had improved it but to Alexander it always gave him a sense of dread, it was his home but it never felt like that. He was always happy to come away from it, from his parents bickering, the intrigues, the people who sought power, the people who talked behind your back, wished you ill them smiled to your face.

"You could get lost here," Hephaistion commented, looking to Alexander.

Alexander nodded in return, somehow knowing that Hephaistion did not mean amongst the streets or inside the palace which sat on another hill and also overlooked the city sprawled out before them.

"You are intended to admire it, Hephaistion," Leonnatus laughed. "I will guide you around if you fear you might lose your way."

Hephaistion smiled, and Alexander noticed how Leonnatus' face lit up to see it. Pereus had never bothered with his friend except to greet him or say farewell. If Leonnatus had ever spoken to him, then Pereus would act as though he had never heard him. They had quarrelled as children, but although Leonnatus had long forgotten the reason for the argument and long forgiven it, Pereus appeared not to have ever forgotten.

"I'd like to know more about Pereus," Hephaistion said. "I'd be happy if you would show me where he lived, where he went. Tell me more of him." He nodded towards Pella. "My father would have been here, my mother too, perhaps."

"People will be there who remember him. Even I've heard stories of Amyntor, of his loyalty and bravery," Leonnatus replied. "If you choose to join the army they'll be glad to have you, I'm sure."

"Or you may choose to return home," said Alexander, pushing Bucephalus forward.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Philip was waiting for them, with Parmenion, when they arrived after having left their horses at the stables. Servants hurried by to see to what baggage they had, to bring it to the palace.

"You are back sooner than I thought you would be," Philip said, turning his head so his one eye could gaze on Hephaistion. "And you, how are you, Hephaistion?"

"Well enough, Sire, thank you." Hephaistion bit his lip, feeling as though the king could tell he was in pain. His shoulder ached from the journey, from the fast pace that Alexander had set.

Parmenion smiled and greeted him. "You look like your father," he commented.

"Cleitus has gone to find Thersites but it might take some time to locate him, " Philip said. "I have warned the guards to be extra vigilant, but for the time being I would have you stay in a room within the palace. You'll be safe there, although if you wish to go in to the city I would prefer you let the guard know, and do not go out alone,"

His gaze left Hephaistion and turned on his son. "Now that you have all returned we shall hold Pereus' funeral at dawn tomorrow. Alexander, do one more thing for me, take Hephaistion to see his brother." He sighed. "We had another death here yesterday. Young Erginus took his own life."

Alexander stepped back as though he had been hit. He looked to his companions who seemed as stunned by the news as he was. "What happened?" he asked.

"He had gone to see Pereus. Timandra was there…I think the man has held vigil there, that's what I've been told. He said that Erginus became overwhelmed with grief and pulled his dagger, obviously intending to kill himself. Timandra tried to stop him, getting wounded in the struggle but Erginus said he had to be with Pereus and Timandra could not stop him. His family were distraught, he was due to be married soon."

Parmenion shook his head. "It's a sad business all round."

Philip put his hand on Hephaistion's right shoulder. "I'll have a servant wait here to show you to your room when you return with Alexander. There is a banquet tonight, I would like you to attend it."

Hephaistion took a deep breath, he wanted to rest but he could not disobey the wishes of a king, especially one as powerful as Philip.

Alexander stepped away, looking at his friends. "No need for us all to go," he said, his tone showing he would have preferred not to have been given the task of escort.

He looked over at Hephaistion. "Let's go."

0-0-0-0-0-0

Alexander made his way through the city, leading Hephaistion through the agora. He did not speak, he was too lost in his own thoughts.

Erginus had given the ultimate sign of his love, by taking his own life. He wondered now what Erginus had shared with Pereus, if the man had killed himself for the promises Pereus had made, if he had believed the words that had been spoken.

He knew, first hand, how those words could lure you in, how they would give you a hope of finding love, when they were only intended to tease and captivate. If these were love's games then he would be serving himself well to be wary of them.

Striding through the barracks he became aware of the stir that Hephaistion's presence was causing. As if Pereus' shade were walking with him, although Hephaistion's clothing did not match the quality that Pereus would have been used to in life.

His footsteps slowed as he approached the building where Pereus' body lay. He opened the door feeling as if he were returning to his love, his heart still harbouring the hope of seeing Pereus alive once more, of being able to soak up the beauty of the man, as he did that morning which already seemed like a lifetime ago.

Leading the way along the hall, he turned, then stopped at the top of the steps, aware of Hephaistion standing by his side.

Timandra was there, sitting over by the far wall. He looked dishevelled, as though he had not moved from the room since Alexander had last seen him. He lifted weary eyes, which flashed with joy to see Hephaistion.

"Pereus!" Timandra cried, struggling to his feet and coming over. "Praise the gods for answering my prayers," he whispered through lips dry with thirst.

"I am Hephaistion, Pereus' brother," replied Hephaistion.

Timandra nodded, absently taking in the words. "Hephaistion," he murmured. He looked back to Pereus' body, then stared at Hephaistion. "We loved each other. I have not been able to leave him. Erginus killed himself. I could not stop that, but at least Pereus will have a companion until we are reunited." He studied Hephaistion. "You are so like him. He told…"

"Would you wait outside, Timandra," Alexander snapped, annoyed that Timandra should appoint himself chief mourner.

Timandra seemed not to understand at first. He opened his lips as if to speak, then nodded and passed the two of them to go outside.

Alexander watched and waited as Hephaistion went to his brother's body. He heard him whisper his brother's name, as if he might wake him, before tentatively reaching out to touch his arm, then to caress the hair. He spoke to him, as brother's might share their thoughts, about their lives apart, apologising for never knowing of him, promising he would have found him if only he had known.

Drawn to Hephaistion as a moth is drawn to the flame, Alexander went to him. He gazed down at Pereus, seeing that death was stealing the beauty. He had to look upon Hephaistion to see what he had been, knowing as he did so that Hephaistion was the more handsome of the two. Ptolemy's words came to mind, that Hephaistion was different.

"You loved him."

Hephaistion's words were not a question but a statement of fact. Alexander did not feel like denying it, he could not with Pereus lying before him.

"I did," he replied.

"How many others felt the same about him?" Hephaistion asked.

Alexander smiled softly. "Too many to count. But he could not be true to one."

"This Timandra, who is he?"

"A noble man. No soldier. He has land and money."

Hephaistion bit his lip and looked down on his brother's face. "I wish that I had known him, if only to save him from himself."

Alexander looked over at Hephaistion, wondering how much the same blood could affect someone's character. He had no true or sound-minded brother to compare himself with, but Parmenion's sons were much the same. He doubted that once Hephaistion had been at Pella, for any amount of time, he would be any different from Pereus. Flatterers would surround him and the Hephaistion who stood alongside him now, uncorrupted, would be the same as Pereus in the end.

"Can you find your way back to the palace?" he asked.

Hephaistion looked confused, then realised that Alexander intended to leave him alone. He nodded.

Alexander stepped away, then turned and headed out of the room, not able to resist a final look at what seemed like Pereus in life and death.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

-1Alexander did not attend his father's banquet that night. Instead he chose to go to his mother's rooms, to dine with her.

Olympias was expecting him. He wondered, for a moment, if she always waited for him, or if she had her spies watching him to tell her of his actions. He suspected the latter, but right now he took comfort from the fact. Her words could not harm, or anger, him tonight.

She rose from a sumptuous couch to greet him, her perfume reaching him first. She looked so beautiful that he could imagine the effect she would have had on his father when he first saw her. But now that beauty veiled a bitter heart, perhaps it always had.

Alexander placed his hands in hers as she held them out to him and led him back towards the couch. Her eyes studied his face and a her lips curled in a soft smile.

"So you are back," she said. "I thought you would leave Philip to his own work…his own promises, not go chasing across country…"

"I did it for Pereus," Alexander replied, gently pulling his hands free, sitting on the couch and taking a cup of wine a servant offered. He took a sip, lost for a moment in thought. "And I was curious," he added.

"I hear the brother is as handsome, if not more so," Olympias said, sitting beside her son. "But why bring him to Pella, when a few guards could keep him safe? And if someone has the intention of killing someone, then they only have to wait until people become complacent. Even in a crowded place murder can occur."

Two servants appeared carrying trays of food, they placed them on a low table, bowed and went away.

"A friend of mine has returned from Athens, having recently been widowed. She has a daughter I would like you to meet."

Alexander shrugged his shoulders, then reached for some bread and meat. "Let me know when," he replied. "I take it your friend is happy for me to lie with her daughter. Would she be so happy if I took another girl to my bed later? If I took Cassander or Philotas as well. Would that make her happy? I suppose it would if it gave you the grandchild you crave so much."

Olympias took in a deep breath, she leaned back, assessing him, then stood up and walked about the room. "I see now is not the time," she said

"No? Have her brought to my rooms tonight, I'll rut with her then, or send some other girl, some other boy…"

Olympias came to him, kneeling before him, her hands reached up, clasping his face. "Pereus would not have been true. For a moments pleasure he was a good choice, Alexander. Do not give your heart away, it can only cause you pain."

"I only intend to take the pleasure." Alexander reached up to pull his mother's hands away, he felt as though she were stifling him.

"But be wise with it. Do not give yourself to anyone to ease the pain you feel inside. You are a prince. Remember that." Olympias shook her head. "I will send the girl, but not now. You need time, Alexander. Give yourself some time."

Alexander took a large sip of the wine, it was undiluted and tasted good to him. "The funeral will be tomorrow. I see that Timandra has appointed himself chief mourner."

Olympias smiled and walked over, settling herself beside her son again. She reached for an apple and played with it in her hands. "The brother will take the role of chief mourner, your father, no doubt, will follow right behind." She paused and thought a moment. "Poor Pereus," she smiled. "You know his name means 'slave dealer' don't you.?"

Alexander nodded.

"Amyntor did not want a marriage, not at first. However, the estate was in financial difficulties, too many years of neglect, not enough money available no matter how many campaigns he went on with your father. So, he married the daughter of a rich man, for her dowry. I think it was Amyntor's joke to call his son Pereus as he may have felt he was made a slave by marriage…and he was, he eventually fell in love with the girl. Hephaistion would have been named after the god Hephaestus, as they believed their love was as strong as forged metal."

"Did Amyntor tell you this?"

"No. His widow." Olympias lay back on the couch. "She really wanted to die, to be reunited with Amyntor. He was a handsome man, I could hardly blame her."

Alexander ate and drank, while his mother turned the conversation to the politics of the court. She poured scorn on his father at every turn, discussed who was in favour and who might fall from grace. Then, she lectured him on his choice of companions, who might be trying to win favour with him and who might not be trusted.

Smiling, Alexander lay back on the couch. If there were one thing he could trust it was his choice of companions. No words, of his mothers, would make him betray the loyalty he felt for them.

Time passed. It grew late. With a farewell kiss he made his way back to his rooms, realising as he stripped and climbed in to his bed, that the last time he slept in it, Pereus was with him.

Pain gripped his heart and sleep would not come, not for a long time. It seemed as if his eyes had just closed when a servant awoke him and told him it was time to prepare for the funeral.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Hephaistion brushed the front of his chiton and glanced down at it. He had found it amongst the possessions his uncle had left. A black chiton, which unfortunately showed too much wear, but it was the only one he had.

He acknowledged the words of support from Leonnatus, Perdiccas and Seleucus, then stepped towards his brothers body, wishing to help carry it to the pyre. Alexander was there, with his companions, all wanting to perform the same service.

Timandra cried out in apparent pain as Pereus' body was lifted high. Hephaistion glanced over and saw he was not so overcome as to forget to signal to the musicians and singers he had hired, to sing the words he had written.

The music began as they stepped from the building, where Philip was waiting to lead the way. It was solemn enough, the peace of the morning and snatched bird song, would have been enough, but a male singer broke the calm as he wailed the love anthem.

"Pereus why was it you that had to go?

Did you not know that I would mourn you

My heart is broken and all I have is no comfort to me now

What use my vineyards, orchards, plough land

When you were the wealth, the joy to me

The days when we would drink sweet wine together

The gods must have envied us and now they take you from me

They take your beauty and leave me here alone."

When the singer could not make the song last to the pyre, he began the verse again, until Philip ordered that he stop, then raised his hand to quiet the musicians.

Arriving at the pyre, they placed the body upon it and then stepped back and listened to the words of the priest as he declared that Pereus resided now in Hades, that those who loved him should treasure his memory but at the same time let him go.

Philip stepped forward and placed a wreath upon Pereus' head, then friends followed leaving gifts. Timandra took a ring from his finger and placed it, somewhat awkwardly on that of Pereus, Alexander laid a fine dagger on the body.

Hephaistion had written out an extract from The Illiad. It was all he had to give. He had some money, so could have bought something but it did not seem appropriate, he wanted to do something personal for his brother.

The man, who had been teaching him to build, had once been a soldier. He had once heard a part of The Illiad quoted and had remembered some of it. He would say it out loud and Hephaistion had always longed to hear more. As he placed the folded paper in Pereus' hand, he spoke the words. Final words to the brother he had never known.

"Now amid that throng the lovely goddess bent to touch his shoulder and said to him: 'Ah, child, let him lie dead, for all our grief and pain, we must allow it; he fell by the god's will."

He stepped back, turning to take the offered firebrand. As he did so he saw Alexander staring at him, lost in thought. He did not know the reason why, and thought that perhaps he had done something wrong. He turned back, focussing his mind on his brother, taking one last look before he lit the pyre.

As the flames quickly took hold a wailing cry went up from Timandra. Hephaistion looked down. He felt truly alone. It might all have been so different, if Philip had decided to keep him here at Pella, if he had grown up here. He had not realised what he had missed.

They stood until the pyre crumbled to ash, then Philip led the way back to the palace where a breakfast for the mourners had been prepared. The sombre mood at the pyre quickly gave way to talk and laughter, men enjoying time with their companions, celebrating life

Not feeling hungry, Hephaistion took a cup of wine and looked around the room. He sought Alexander and was surprised to see him looking back at him. Their gazes locked, for a moment, and then Alexander looked away and Hephaistion knew he would not be welcome in the group.

"You must be Hephaistion, there's no mistaking you for Pereus' brother."

Hephaistion turned to see a man, slightly older than himself walking up to him. He was smiling now, although his eyes still showed that tears had been shed.

"I am Agreus," he said, "I was a good friend to Pereus".

0-0-0-0-0-0

Alexander could not help locating Hephaistion across the crowded room. The site of him talking with Agreus, reminded him of seeing Pereus with the man, held in his arms as he had approached on the parade ground, the final morning of Pereus' life.

He looked for Timandra, and found him sitting on a couch, nursing a cup of wine in his hand, his elbows resting on his knees, while he stared at Hephaistion.

A final look around the room revealed other men looking just as lovesick, the men who Pereus had been linked with in the past, all looking now at the gift the gods had sent them.

"We should go hunting tomorrow."

Alexander turned to see Seleucus looking expectantly at him.

"We could," he replied, and forced a smile.

Ptolemy put a hand on his knee, offering some comfort. "We honoured him," he said, softly.

"I miss him, Ptolemy," Alexander replied, looking in to his wine cup.

"We all do," sighed Perdiccas. "But a days hunting would be a good thing. Would it not?"

Alexander nodded, lost in his own thoughts.

"I wondered how long it would take those two to sniff around the brother," Leonnatus grumbled.

Looking up, Alexander followed his companions gaze to see Cassander and Philotas now talking with Agreus and Hephaistion.

"You sound lovesick already, Leonnatus," Seleucus laughed.

Leonnatus' face flushed. "I like him. I do. But I shall not let my feelings for him go as deep as they did for Pereus. For that, I have resolved not to get too close." His eyes set on those of Alexander. "Of course, that does not mean any of you cannot try," he smiled.

Alexander was aware that all of his friends turned to gauge his reaction. He stood up. "I shall see you tomorrow morning, at dawn. For now, I shall go and see my mother, I promised I would tell her of the funeral."

He turned away, and took the quickest exit from the room. For a moment, he had felt stifled, his mind in a turmoil. At the pyre, when Hephaistion quoted the words from The Illiad, when he had turned to gaze on him, he had felt, at the same time both lost and as if he were coming home. Patroclus. That was the word that had resounded in his head.

Now, when he looked on Hephaistion, he felt his heart beat faster. He wanted to spend time with him, get to know him and it grieved him to see him now with Agreus, Philotas and Cassander. It was too soon to love - he did not want it - and especially not with the brother.

He felt a fool for allowing Pereus in to his bed. For all his resolve to take other bed mates, to harden his heart, it was proving tougher than he thought.

Instead of going straight to his mother, he headed for his own rooms. Needing the solitude to gather his thoughts, to gain the strength he needed to keep the promise he had made to himself.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

-1

They had a good days hunting, not so much in the game they had killed but in the lifting of their spirits, the unity and comradeship strengthened in one common goal.

They dedicated their kill to Pereus, and during an afternoon break they had made each other laugh with anecdotes of their friend on previous hunting trips. They drank wine and toasted his memory, vowing to carry him in their hearts forever, as a friend.

Now, in late afternoon, they returned to Pella. Alexander rode back to the barracks with them, before inviting them to his rooms to dine later.

Laughing at the eager acceptances, he directed Bucephalus towards the palace and to the stables there. He checked on the stallion's care before climbing up the steps towards the palace, meeting Philotas on his way down, a contented smile upon his face as he tossed a bag of money in his hand.

"You look pleased with yourself," Alexander commented.

"I just sold that mare," Philotas grinned. "At a marked loss to my father, I admit, but he can bear it, and I have enough to gamble with tonight. Not bad when nobody wanted to buy her, not even for breeding."

"And who did you convince?"

"Hephaistion. He hasn't even seen the mare, more fool him. I spoke to him about her last night, turns out today he has a fever, so I told him I had someone else interested and he paid me straight away."

Alexander felt annoyed that Philotas should take advantage of Hephaistion this way. He also felt concern that Hephaistion was ill. "How bad is the fever?" he asked.

Philotas shrugged his shoulders. "The surgeon was with him when I left. It's not enough to kill him, I'm sure."

Alexander nodded, then walked on and in to the palace. He asked a servant where Hephaistion's room was, discovering it was close to his own. That made sense, it was a well-guarded area. He decided not to go and check, but could not seem to stop his feet from heading in that direction.

He could hear the surgeon talking as he opened the door and stepped inside. Hephaistion was lying on his bed, looking flushed and tired, his eyes watching the surgeon giving instructions to a servant. Then, as he realised someone had entered the room he turned his head to gaze at him.

Alexander took a breath and stepped forward, noticing that a poultice had been applied to the injured shoulder..

"Alexander," the surgeon said, in greeting. "I was just giving orders for his care." He put his hand on the servants forearm. "This man did well, he noticed that Hephaistion was starting with a fever this morning."

"I am well…" Hephaistion said.

"We should, perhaps, have delayed the journey. That and the funeral, I do not think he has rested properly and the wound has become inflamed. Given time to properly heal all will be well, I'm sure."

"I thought his fever would be much worse," Alexander commented, dryly, "I hear that, in his delirium, he has bought a horse he has not seen." As he spoke he turned to Hephaistion.

"She was a good price," Hephaistion replied, softly.

"Even if she only has three legs?" said Alexander.

Hephaistion's eyes opened wider. "Does she?"

He said it with such belief that Alexander laughed at him, taking a seat on the bed. He nodded then, to the surgeon, who said he would call back later. The servant left without a word.

"The mare has all four legs, and let's say with her teeth she knows how to cause harm. She'd be perfect in battle if she would let you sit on her back."

Hephaistion wiped at his brow, considering Alexander's words. "Perfect for battle? That's what I wanted."

Alexander decided not to argue, Hephaistion would find out, soon enough, how bad his purchase was.

"I should go, I need to bathe," he said.

"Have you been with the Vanguard?" Hephaistion asked.

Alexander shook his head. "I have been hunting. It feels good, at times, to break free from Pella."

Hephaistion smiled. "And it feels good, for me, to be at Pella."

Lost in the smile, Alexander had to fight to break free from it. He stood up, straightening his chiton, lost for words. He struggled with the desire to reach out and touch, there was a calm about Hephaistion that he had never known with Pereus…with anyone. "You should rest," he said, and made his way to the door, seizing the chance to escape.

"It was good of you to visit…I hoped we might be friends."

Alexander nodded, knowing he would do all he could in his power to avoid Hephaistion from now on. He left the room, closing the door, then leaning on it, for a moment, before heading to his rooms.

0-0-0-0-0-0

It was three days before the surgeon gave permission for Hephaistion to go outside. In that time he had seen Agreus every day, Ptolemy twice and Seleucus and Perdiccas once. Alexander had stayed away. When he had asked about him he was told that he was busy, with his mother or with his father.

He turned the terracotta image of Achilles in his right hand as he walked towards the window to look out on a quiet morning in Pella. The sun was rising above the mountains, warming him.

His servant arrived with breakfast, and for the first time in what seemed an age, his appetite returned. He ate practically everything brought to him, then washed, shaved and dressed before leaving the room and making his way to the stables.

He was curious to see the mare he had purchased, but anxious that he was not seen by anyone who knew him. It seemed he may have made a mistake in the purchase.

Feeling embarrassed to have to ask one of the grooms, where the mare was, it appeared that Philotas had already informed them that he was no longer the owner. The groom grinned and shook his head as he led the way along the pristine stalls before stopping to point out the chestnut mare.

Hephaistion had never seen a mare so fine. Except for Bucephalus, she was the finest horse he had ever gazed upon.

The mare snaked her neck at him, baring her teeth, before turning back to continue eating the hay that had been provided.

Two of the palace guard suddenly appeared at the entrance to the stables. They appeared out of breath and flustered, when they saw Hephaistion they visibly relaxed.

"You must tell us when you leave," one of them called out.

Hephaistion nodded, reminding himself that he was a guest and not a prisoner, aware the men were just carrying out Philip's orders.

Entering the stable he made no move to go to the mare. Instead, he leaned against the wall, closing his eyes. The days of inactivity, the breakfast he had eaten, made him feel lethargic. The rhythmic noise of the mare chewing at the hay lulled him and he allowed himself to slide down the stone wall, to sit on the straw bedding.

He felt the mare nuzzling at his head, her heavy breath warm against his face, then heard her return to the hay, her curiosity satiated. He opened his eyes and smiled at her. She was a beautiful thing and she belonged to him.

Getting to his feet he fetched her bridle, then sang softly to her as he approached, as calm as he could. He sang a lullaby he had often heard his aunt sing to his cousins, and he wondered if she had ever sung it to him when he was young.

Lifting the reins over the mares head, she seemed to accept the bit happily enough. He smiled at her, praising her, then led the way outside.

Aware that the guards were following, he led her over to a wide stretch of ground, allowing her to graze a little, talking softly to her. He was in no hurry. The mare shone like gold in the sunlight, he wished that Menodicos could see her, then wondered if he would return when Thersites had been located.

It seemed odd to him, not having been brought up with any talk of blood feuds, that someone who did not know him would be so determined to kill him. Somebody capable of carrying a grudge for so long. His eyes scanned the line of trees that he could see in the distance, but he had already taken an arrow to the shoulder, his throat must be cut to complete the task.

He gathered up the reins, the mare attempted to bite him, but he laughed at her, soothing her. She stamped her foot and shook her head, her ears pricked at the soft words he spoke.

"The guards are watching, Briseis. Don't make me look a bigger fool by throwing me, although I know you can. Let's prove them wrong."

Leaping on to the mare's back he forced himself to let the reins go slack. Menodicos's father, who had been in the cavalry at some point, had once told him that with horses like this it was best not to fight. They expected it, when kindness would be the better thing to offer. Feeling her strength beneath him, he laughed, she would be a joy to ride in to battle.

The mare bucked, a little, but receiving no harsh words, or pain in her mouth, her protest floundered.

Hephaistion bit his lip, to suppress a smile, as the mare moved forward under his command. He could not believe she had been sold so cheaply, though even Alexander had warned him about her.

A sudden impulse struck him, and without thought he pushed the mare forward in to a gallop. He could hear the guards shouting, but he wanted to make his own choices, if just for a short while. Taking the quickest route from the city he headed out in to the surrounding countryside.

He felt as though he were free for the first time in his life. All his life he had to seek his uncle's permission for anything.

Urging the mare to find more speed, he gave a shout of pure joy, turning her to jump fallen tree trunks and ditches, he finally circled her, slowing down and found himself at the river. Wanting to swim, but realising it might be a foolish thing, to dismount and leave himself vulnerable, he encouraged the mare in to the water, laughing as she stomped her foot, covering them both in water.

The moment could not last, and Hephaistion heard the thunder of hooves, before he saw Alexander and his companions arriving at a gallop.

"If you want to be killed, then just carry on with what you're doing," Alexander snapped.

Hephaistion rode out of the river, making a big show of looking around the empty plain. "He has to cut my throat, I think I could see danger coming from here." He sighed. "I apologise if I caused any alarm, I could not resist."

Obviously anxious to be gone, his temper very close to the surface, Alexander turned Bucephalus and led the way back to Pella, at a canter.

Hephaistion looked over to Ptolemy, who winked and smiled at him. "Is that Philotas' mare?" he asked.

"No. She is mine," grinned Hephaistion.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Alexander dismissed his companions, then waited, in angry silence, for the grooms to be done, before telling them to go. He then grasped Hephaistion's upper arm and pulled him in to the stables.

"I said that I was sorry for it," Hephaistion said, a touch of annoyance in his voice.

"You could have been killed, " Alexander said, releasing his arm and grabbing on to his chiton.

Hephaistion struggled against him. All of his life, any opportunity he ever took for freedom had led to punishment. This was not how he wanted his life at Pella to be. He grasped Alexander's chiton and fought to release himself. "It's my life," he said, "I should be able to do what I choose."

"Not now. Not when someone intends to kill you," Alexander shouted, shoving him against the wall.

Hephaistion pushed back but Alexander pushed harder, resisting his attempts to free himself, he punched out at Alexander, but this only fed his anger. Hephaistion gasped as Alexander's fingers entwined in his hair, as his body pushed against his own.

"I won't lose you. I lost Pereus, but I won't lose you," Alexander hissed, before his lips closed over his own.

The shock of the sudden kiss, took all of the fight from him. Alexander was kissing him with a passion that was hard to resist. He could not resist. He opened his lips, feeling Alexander's tongue enter his mouth, claiming him, that was what it felt like, as if Alexander were marking him as his own, and no one else's.

He released Alexander's chiton, allowing his hand to run along his chest, as far as it could. He was lost. But as suddenly as the kiss began it ended.

Alexander stared in to his eyes. Breathless. Then released him and strode away.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

-1It was two days before Alexander saw Hephaistion again.

He had been called to attend a banquet. There was no particular reason for it, Philip was simply in high spirits, planning a new campaign. His father had hinted, broadly, that he may be given the position and responsibility of Regent before he left, although he really wanted to ride alongside his father, to prove himself in battle.

It pained him to see that Hephaistion made no move to come to him; it also showed him how astute Hephaistion was at knowing he would not be welcome.

He had told himself that the kiss was just a moment of weakness, that it was no matter, he was just taking what he wanted.

He sipped his wine and watched a line of dancing girls, telling himself it was no matter that they were dancing by Hephaistion. Telling himself it did not pain him to see Hephaistion with new friends, with Agreus especially. The man leaned in too close, too familiar, his hand on Hephaistion's right shoulder. Relaxed and laughing. As if he had the right to touch.

Seleucus and Perdiccas were reaching for the dancing girls, who had now come to them, calling out, laughing and joking with each other. He turned his attentions to them, laughed at their comments, at the way the girls were enticing them before rejecting them.

"A smile at last."

Alexander turned, to see Cassander leaning over him.

"I was concerned, you seem troubled," he said, moving closer to him.

"I am well enough," he replied.

Glancing over to Hephaistion, once more, he saw that he was watching him. He laughed and ran his fingers through Cassander's hair, before pulling him forward in to a kiss.

Cheers rang out from his companions, good-natured laughter when he broke the kiss and pulled Cassander to him, so that he lay beside him on the couch. Pulling Cassander in to an embrace, he looked over at Hephaistion to see that Timandra was talking with him now, while Agreus stood close by.

He broke the embrace, Cassander made to kiss him, but he moved away, reached for his wine and drank.

"Would you reject me, after just one kiss, Alexander?"

He turned to study Cassander. "Why not?" he asked, standing up and going across the room to where Ptolemy was lounging with a girl in his arms.

As Alexander approached, he tenderly slapped the girl, signalling for her to be gone, though he whispered in her ear, and made her laugh, before she went.

Alexander took her place, and took another sip of wine, holding out his cup for a servant to fill it with more.

"Why are you trying so hard to make Hephaistion unwelcome?" Ptolemy asked, getting to the heart of his troubles.

Smiling, Alexander turned to his friend. It was what he needed, someone to talk openly with. He took a large drink of wine, while he looked across the room. "He is making his own friends, I do not think he looks in any way troubled. Anyway, what use do I have for another companion, when I have a friend like you, Ptolemy?" he replied, putting down his cup and embracing the man before him.

"Because you need love, Alexander. Everybody does," Ptolemy murmured, before breaking the embrace, holding Alexander at arms length and staring in to his eyes.

"Deny it, if you will, but where has there ever been love in your life? And don't you dare try to tell me that you got it from your mother, or that there was one day when your father gave you time. Maybe you saw something in Pereus, but I tell you, Alexander, like me or not for it, that what you saw was a glimpse of the brother, for Hephaistion has the loyalty, consideration, intelligence and truth that Pereus badly lacked. In the few times I have spoken with him, I've seen it, so why are you making yourself blind to what he has to offer?"

Alexander was stunned. He could not meet Ptolemy's gaze, just then, and looked away, gathering his thoughts, breathing deeply, composing himself until he could look in to Ptolemy's eyes. He laughed, but felt no joy. "I never thought you went so deep, Ptolemy…or were quite so romantic. But maybe I should listen to the words of both my parents, who say a king does not need love."

Ptolemy shook him. "I am not saying what a king needs, I am saying what you need, Alexander. If Agreus takes him, if Timandra does, how would you feel? I see you watch him, and kissing Cassander is beneath you, a cruel blow, because I saw Hephaistion's reaction, if you did not. Something has happened, I can see he cares for you."

Trying to pull away, wanting to end this conversation, Alexander was annoyed to feel Ptolemy pull him back.

"Let me go, Ptolemy," he warned.

Ptolemy sighed and shook his head. "Go then, but remember my words, I say them as a friend."

Alexander stood, a little unsteadily, reaching for his wine cup and taking another drink. He walked back to Seleucus and Perdiccas, who had been joined by Philotas and Leonnatus. As he approached Cassander stepped forward and stood close to him, as if waiting to be summoned.

He ignored him, the room was suddenly far too noisy, the music loud and there was too much laughter. Wishing his friends goodnight, he made his way out of the hall, seeking solitude. As he made his way back to his rooms he was glad to see Cassander was not following.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"…he might have some letters, I'd appreciate it if I could have them back."

Hephaistion looked back at Timandra, not realising quite what the man had been saying. When he saw Alexander leaving he had been watching to see if Cassander would follow, but he had not. "I'm sorry. What did you say?" he asked.

Timandra smiled and reached out to touch him, when there was no reason to, only frowning a little when Hephaistion moved out of reach. "I said, that amongst Pereus' belongings, there would be some letters, and I would appreciate it if you could give them back to me…without reading them."

"They'll be in his room, at the barracks," Agreus said, casually placing his arm around Hephaistion's waist. "They'll be your things now."

"If I find them there, then you can have them back," replied Hephaistion.

Timandra's gaze ran over Hephaistion's body, he licked his lips and smiled. "We were very good friends," he said. "If you come to my house I can tell you about him, I'm sure you'd like to hear about him.

"Ptolemy and Agreus have told me what I need to know." He had no intention of stepping anywhere inside Timandra's house, and wondered what attraction the man could have held for his brother. One moment Timandra was like a snake waiting to strike, the next a dog trying too hard to please.

Timandra did not seem willing to leave Hephaistion's side, but he could not think of anything else to say, so he just stood there with his head nodding as his eyes fixed on the man he now desired.

Hephaistion bit his lip and said nothing, pleased when Agreus stayed silent too. The silence grew amongst the three, so eventually Timandra had no choice but to move away. He went across the hall to talk with some men his own age, but stood so he could watch.

"The man is like a snake," Agreus said, echoing Hephaistion's thoughts. "I wouldn't be surprised if he had killed Erginus, and if he killed him then perhaps he had reason to kill Pereus."

Hephaistion turned to Agreus. Here was someone who would have been a good friend to Pereus. Agreus had already told him of the time they spent together as young boys. Even when Pereus went to Mieza he would seek him out whenever he returned to Pella. Days out hunting, late nights drinking, and although Agreus admitted their time together was always limited, that Pereus would seek other companionship, he had said that the love of friendship had always been there between them. He was about to ask why he would suspect Timandra of murder, when Agreus spoke again.

"Timandra would not leave Pereus' body, though I know some who tried to persuade him to. He alone was with Erginus, he may have taken Erginus' dagger and plunged it in to his heart. He said he tried to stop him, that he was wounded attempting to halt a suicide, but he could just have easily driven the dagger home. I saw Erginus' body, the blade seemed to be at an odd angle."

Agreus took a sip of wine before continuing. "He had no right to claim Pereus like that, because I know he was nothing to him. Pereus would laugh about it, he would take the gifts and spend time alone with the man as infrequently as he could for it all. He would joke about Timandra's slavish devotion, but he said he was tiring of the attention and was already looking elsewhere."

"To Alexander?" Hephaistion could not stop himself asking.

"He lay with him, he told me he had. It was just a game to him though."

Hephaistion was struggling to understand his brother, his character seemed so much unlike his own. "He sounds cruel."

Agreus shrugged his shoulders. "He was a good friend. He drew people to him, they wanted to be with him. Perhaps it was a curse of the gods, but when you were with him he made you feel as if there were no others."

"You talk as if you were his lover."

Running his hand through his dark hair, Agreus laughed. "I should have had just as much chance as Timandra, or Erginus, but it was never to be. I settled for friendship, he spent more time with his friends, I was happy with that. It was like a sport to him, to attract admirers, he meant no harm by it…and one day he might have found someone, but now we will never know."

A servant came by, offering to fill their wine cups. Agreus held out his cup but Hephaistion declined.

"So have you decided to stay here at Pella?" Agreus asked. "It would be good to have you on the Vanguard.

It was an opportunity Hephaistion thought he would never have. He had practiced hard enough for it, when he was free from his work. He'd take instruction wherever he could. The builder used to complain he would never get anything done while he was questioned on battles he had fought and made to show fighting technique. He'd taken every chance he could to learn from Menodicos and Lagus' tutor. "I'd like the chance," he replied.

Agreus shook his head and grinned. "I still can't believe you tamed that mare of Philotas'"

"There was no taming in it."

"You did the same as Alexander with Bucephalus."

"Not from what I hear of it."

"You did," Argeus replied, earnestly. He stood silent, for a moment, then smiled. "If you do get your throat cut can I have the mare?"

Hephaistion laughed at the black humour. "She can be yours," he answered, "I've no-one else to leave her to."

Agreus embraced him, then stepped back as if he had over-stepped the boundaries of the growing friendship between them. "I should go. There will be gambling at the barracks, I said I would be there." He tentatively put a hand up to Hephaistion's face. "I wish that you could come with me."

Hephaistion looked to the guard that stood near. "You know I can't. Not while Philip wants me here."

"Well, I hope Cleitus has found this Thersites," Agreus said. "I'm needed on the training ground tomorrow, but I will come and find you later, if you like."

"That would be good," Hephaistion smiled.

"Tomorrow then," Agreus grinned, before taking his leave.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Hephaistion headed to his room, leaving the laughter and music behind.

He had hoped to have some time to talk to Alexander. He had taken trouble on his appearance, giving his servant some money to go to the agora and buy a couple of chitons and a belt. He had cleaned up his old boots as best he could, knowing it would be a while until he received more money from Menodicos's father and that he should not spend on what he did not need.

After that he had bathed, then shaved and braided his hair, laughing to himself at how his heart was now beating faster at the thought of seeing Alexander, and wondering how these feelings in him could have been awoken by just one kiss. Then he reminded himself that Alexander was not just any man, he was a prince, but he hoped a prince could see when someone was honest in their emotions.

That was what he had hoped. The evening had not gone as he expected. He felt as though a knife were twisting in his heart when he saw Alexander kiss Cassander, and he realised then that the kiss in the stables had meant nothing. Alexander made it obvious that he did not want his company, but it was more than that, it was as if he had caused offence.

Knowing he would not sleep, he took a deep breath and made his way to Alexander's quarters.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Alexander lay back on his couch, not wanting to seek the comfort of his bed, just yet.

A servant had brought him some wine, then left him alone, with just one lamp burning.

Lost in thought, he watched the shadows flickering on the wall, across the painting of Achilles and Patroclus he knew so well. In the distance he could hear the noise of the banquet and just from his balcony crickets chirped. He took a long slow sip of wine and tried to understand the turmoil he felt inside, like a drowning man trying to reach the shore.

Ptolemy's words kept going through his head, the image of Hephaistion at the pyre, his hand seeking comfort as they pulled the arrow from him. He couldn't take his hand, he hadn't even thought to step forward then, but even now, when he knew more of him, when everyone said how different he was, he could not bring himself to offer his heart.

There was a noise at the door, so he put down his wine and stood quickly, his hand going to his dagger. He caught his breath as the door opened and for a moment he felt as if the gods had chased back time, that Pereus was coming to him again. Then he realised it was Hephaistion who stood before him.

"I needed to see you," Hephaistion whispered, as if someone might hear him.

"We have been in the same room all evening," Alexander replied, in a whisper too as he found himself breathless.

Hephaistion studied him, then bit his lip. "Have I done something wrong? I don't understand this. You treat me as if you don't want me as a friend and then you kiss me…"

"I can kiss who I like," Alexander snapped back, defensively.

"But you don't even seem to like me," Hephaistion argued back.

Alexander turned away, making his way over to the balcony, needing to make some distance between them.

"Do I seem like a pale reflection of my brother? Did you kiss me because I resemble him? Because you grieve for him?"

The questions span in Alexander's head. He did not know the answers. The wine, his grief, his confusion as to Pereus' true feelings, Hephaistion, the chance for something he did not understand, never thought that he could hope for, all served to fuel his indecision.

Drawing on all his parents had taught him, he turned back to Hephaistion and walked forward on the attack. "I am a prince of Macedon. One day I will marry, but until then I can seek my pleasure where I choose. If Pereus taught me one thing it was to live for the moment. I would have given him my heart, but I see that was a foolish thing to offer. It left me weak, and that is something I cannot afford to be."

Hephaistion stood right before him now, the perfect lapis eyes staring straight in to his own. He showed no signs of faltering in his resolve to sort out the issue between them, he held his ground and remained calm.

"I am not Pereus," he said. "And I am aware that you are a prince of Macedon, but I also see you for who you are. I like you for who you are, Alexander. Marry who you will, but find love where you can, and I mean love, not just some fumble in the dark to satisfy your body's desires." He reached up to caress the side of Alexander's face, running his fingers through his hair, then holding them there. "I am sorry that my brother was who he was, but I cannot help think he would have loved you, for who could not?"

Tears filled Alexander's eyes and he felt the overwhelming desire to take comfort from Hephaistion. All he ever longed for seemed to be right here before him. He spoke, and his words shocked him, like they were not being said by him and he hated himself for causing the pain he saw in Hephaistion's eyes.

"I think you better go, Hephaistion. I did not seek your company tonight and I would prefer to be alone." He took Hephaistion's hand and pulled it away from his face before releasing it.

"I am sorry," Hephaistion said, stepping away from him. "I will not trouble you again."

He did not look back as he left the room and although Alexander's mind screamed for him to stay, he could not bring his lips to form the words. He picked up his cup of wine and threw it at the portrait on the wall, hating Achilles and Patroclus for having what he could only deny himself.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, Cleitus returned, making his way directly to Philip.

Hephaistion was summoned to the king's rooms, making his way there to find that Alexander was with his father, as well as Cleitus, Parmenion and Antipater.

Philip looked grim. As soon as the door was closed behind Hephaistion he nodded over to Cleitus. "You better tell him what you found."

Cleitus turned to look on him and shook his head as he did so. "Thersites is dead," he said. "He died last winter of some kind of wasting disease. I spoke to his widow, she seemed surprised that Thersites would have wanted any such revenge. All she knew was that in the last few weeks of his life he spoke fondly of Amyntor."

"He had no other sons," Philip added.

"So if there were a blood feud I have no idea who would want to see it to its completion," continued Cleitus, smiling at Philip.

Philip shrugged his shoulders. "It has to be someone who knows of Thersites threats that day. But what do we do now?"

Hephaistion considered the question. He had seen someone coming towards him with a dagger, someone intent on murder. But, if Thersites were not responsible, who was?

"I will take my chances," he said.

"You could be killed," Parmenion remarked.

"If the fates have decreed that I should die, then there will be no changing it," he replied. It was not an ideal situation but he would choose not to live in fear, and be free to go where he chose whenever he liked. He watched Philip, hoping he would invite him to join the army, like he had the day he was injured, only then he thought it was just a kind thing the king had thought to say.

Philip turned to Alexander. "Would you have him in the Vanguard?"

Alexander looked at his father. "He has no experience, he would do better with Cleitus."

Hephaistion was hurt by the rejection, but he had expected it the moment Philip asked the question. He was paying the price for being Pereus' brother.

Philip turned to Cleitus. "Would you take him?"

Cleitus smiled and nodded. "I'd be happy to, even if he is a raw recruit I can soon have him working like a veteran."

"Thank you," Hephaistion murmured, but Alexander's rejection still stung him.

"You can move to your brother's room at the barracks," Philip said, "I'll order the guard there to be more vigilant."

"I'll have one of my captains come and see you, Hephaistion. He'll put you through your paces, see what you need to work on," Cleitus added.

Hephaistion looked over at Alexander, regretting that things were not right between them. He knew the thing to do would be to prove himself with Cleitus, to hope that things got better, but all that had happened in such a short space of time suddenly overwhelmed him.

"I thank you for your offer," he said, "but I would like to return home."

"I thought you wanted the army," Philip blustered.

Hephaistion studied the mosaic floor. A few weeks ago he would never have thought he would be standing before the king arguing about his future. This was Pereus' future, to fight, to enjoy life at court, the company of Alexander and his friends. Perhaps it was never meant for him, he was so aware of standing in his brother's shadow.

"I need some time," Hephaistion replied, softly, looking up at Philip, and noticing his one eye was focused on Alexander, who stood immobile.

Philip sighed. "When will you leave?"

Hephaistion looked to Alexander, but he, now, seemed to be studying the floor. "Today," he said. "If I leave by noon then I should be home by nightfall."

"Ah, I remember, you have a fast mare now," Philip replied, laughing and turning his gaze on Parmenion. "She's too good to waste on a plough, Hephaistion," he added. He sighed. "I wish you a safe journey."

Hephaistion nodded, gave his thanks, said farewell, then stepped back and left the room.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Are you not sending a guard with the boy?" Parmenion asked.

Philip shook his head. "Like he said, if the fates have decreed it then there is nothing I can do to stop it."

Alexander looked up, to see Cleitus staring over at him.

"Why did you not offer him the Vanguard?" he asked. "You could tell that's what he was hoping for."

"Alexander was right he'd be better with you, Cleitus," Parmenion said, walking over and placing his hand on his shoulder. "So Thersites is dead. He was a good man, I'm sad to hear it, reminds us all that we are getting older."

Alexander took a deep breath, telling himself that Hephaistion had wanted to return home. That Menodicos would probably have a chance to win his love now.

If Hephaistion had anything about him he would have stayed and proved himself. He did not need the favour of a prince to advance through the ranks, and that was not his way either. If and when he became king he would give promotion on merit alone. But how would he feel if Hephaistion proved worthy? How would he feel about having him close?

He wondered if Hephaistion had thought that far ahead. If he had given up the idea of glory to save him the trouble of having to acknowledge him in the future. Then it was a stupid decision by Hephaistion. He felt his anger rise, before he realised that he had not been able to look at Hephaistion during this brief meeting, let alone speak to him.

"I have some news I wish to discuss," Philip began.

0-0-0-0-0-0

It did not take Hephaistion long to pack and leave the palace.

He walked across the open square and down the steps to the stables, surprised to be greeted by the mare before he put on her bridle, telling her that they were going home.

Leading her outside, she objected a little to him riding her, but soon settled.

He headed for the barracks and once there looked for Agreus. He had to ask where he was and then found his way out on to the parade grounds, to where the Vanguard were exercising their horses.

Ptolemy saw him first, and grinned over at him. "That's a fine mare you have, Hephaistion. Are you coming to join us?"

Hephaistion looked over the parade ground, hearing the clash of armour, shouted orders, rhythmic chant of the phalanx, sound of horses galloping. "I'm going home," he said.

"Does Philip know?"

"The man Cleitus sought; the man they thought was responsible for Pereus' death. Thersites. He died last winter and Cleitus heard of nobody who would carry on the feud. So, I am free to do as I wish."

Ptolemy looked around, at all that was going on. "I thought you wanted this."

Hephaistion bit his lip, he did not want to be drawn on his reasons for leaving.

"What did Alexander say?" Ptolemy asked.

"Nothing," replied Hephaistion. He felt he owed Ptolemy more. "This was for Pereus. Not me."

"If that were true then we would have found you too late. But we didn't. You were meant to be here Hephaistion. Believe it."

He went to say more but then Agreus came cantering over, smiling broadly. "You're joining us?" he called out, when he judged he was just in range to be heard.

Hephaistion shook his head. "I have come to say goodbye. I am leaving." He quickly went through what he had told Ptolemy, that he was free to leave.

Agreus looked to Ptolemy. "We all expected you to stay," he said.

"I may have appeared petulant," Hephaistion said, and smiled. "Cleitus offered me a place in his regiment. It was a good offer. Perhaps, in time, I will come to regret my decision to refuse it." He looked up at the sun. "I have to leave now if I want to get home before dark."

"You have no guard," Ptolemy stated.

"My life is with the fates," Hephaistion said, clasping the hand Ptolemy offered, then laughing as Agreus attempted to embrace him and almost fell from his horse. "Will you say farewell from me to the others?"

"I will," pledged Ptolemy.

Hephaistion smiled, then pushed the mare forward. For a moment they skirted a cavalry unit, riding at full gallop. Hephaistion's mare matched their pace, before he turned her away, heading up to the top of the hill. He turned back to look over the city once more, over all he had ever desired, before he rode away.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Three weeks passed and the routine of life at Pella continued.

Alexander had spent a lot of time with his father and Antipater, when not practicing manoeuvres with the cavalry and working with the phalanx. Philip's men were battle ready, but still he wanted them honed to perfection.

Any spare time was spent hunting or on leisurely dinners with his companions, where talk would often turn to Pereus and then, occasionally to Hephaistion.

"If Philip had taken Pereus and Hephaistion, when their mother died, things would have been different," Seleucus speculated one night, speaking what had been on his mind since the race to save Hephaistion had taken place. "All because his aunt and uncle…who turned out to be liars and cheats, swore they would care for him."

Ptolemy glanced at Alexander. "He has the estate now."

"He wanted to fight," Seleucus complained, drinking more wine when he had already drunk enough. "That's what I'm saying, if Philip had taken them both then Hephaistion would have all the things we were given. He'd be here now…with us."

"He chose not to be," Perdiccas soothed, patting Seleucus' shoulder while giving a look of apology to Alexander.

"He wasn't made welcome." Seleucus sobered a little, suddenly realising what he was saying. "We all could have done more," he said in a poor attempt to repair the damage.

"He looked so much like Pereus," Leonnatus added.

"You think I was too harsh, refusing him the Vanguard," Alexander commented. Since the meeting in his father's room he had been plagued with guilt, comforting himself with the thought that Hephaistion would be happier growing olives than fighting in his father's army. He knew he was lying to himself.

Over the past three weeks he had tried to put thoughts of Hephaistion from his mind, only to find himself haunted. At first he told himself it was because of his grief for Pereus, but then he had come to wonder if Ptolemy had been right, if Hephaistion was what he had been seeking.

"We could go hunting tomorrow," Ptolemy suggested, rolling on to his stomach on the couch and tucking a pillow under his chin. "If we happened to see Hephaistion then…"

"I am spending the day with my mother tomorrow," Alexander interrupted, before Ptolemy could tempt him.

Seleucus laughed and struggled upright. "Ah, yes, she has a pretty princess in mind for our prince here."

Alexander grinned as Seleucus attempted to ruffle his hair. "You should take more water with your wine," he advised.

"Have you seen her yet?" Perdiccas asked, attempting to pour water in to Seleucus' cup, but getting his hand and the jug slapped away.

Ptolemy had closed his eyes, more than likely he would soon be asleep. "She's been too closely guarded," he murmured, not adding that it would have been from Philip..

Alexander drank his wine. The fact of the matter was, that although he had planned to take what he wanted, the theory was easier than the practice. He needed the attraction to come with loyalty and commitment, he knew that now. It was just his nature, no matter that he was a prince, he could just not take and move on.

When his mother had suggested he meet her friend's daughter he was open to the suggestion. There might be an attraction, he might be able to share his thoughts with her, to find the love he craved.

"We'll see tomorrow," he said, turning to his companions and laughing as Seleucus fell from his couch.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Olympias looked like the cat who had the cream when Alexander arrived at her rooms the next morning.

He looked ahead to see a woman, perhaps a little older than his mother, sitting beside a young girl of about fifteen years. The girl was visibly nervous, but pretty enough with her dark hair falling in curls around her face. She was looking down, he could not see the colour of her eyes, but found himself wishing that they were lapis blue.

"Alexander, I would like you to meet my dear friend, Eurynome and her only daughter, Laodameia who have recently arrived from Athens.

Eurynome, another cat, held out her hand for Alexander to take it as he greeted them. He looked over at Laodameia to see her look up at him, with brown eyes. She smiled as if she had been commanded to do so, and he wondered what she truly thought of him.

"You have a handsome son, Olympias," Eurynome commented as though he was not in the room.

"And soon to be left as Regent," Olympias purred, brushing by him, encouraging him to sit beside Laodameia.

Alexander would not be coaxed, he took a seat on a chair opposite and tried to look relaxed. "How was Athens?" he asked.

Eurynome placed her hand on her daughter's, then began to answer. "We are glad to be back in Macedon. The Athenians are political creatures and can be tedious. There is almost as much culture back here in Macedon, and the air is cooler."

"And you, Laodameia, what did you think of it?" He wanted to hear the girl speak.

Eurynome squeezed her daughter's hand. "She shares the view of her mother."

Alexander looked to his own mother.

"Why don't you take Laodameia in to the gardens, Alexander?" she offered. "Eurynome and I have a lot to catch up on, and the two of you can know each other better that way."

Alexander looked at Eurynome and smiled when he saw the concern on her face. He stood up and held out his hand to Laodameia. Guiding her from the room he turned to speak to her.

"You have a voice?" he asked.

The girl turned to him and nodded. "Yes," she replied, looking back as if her mother might be following.

Alexander expected some members of the court would be in the garden, but it was deserted, and he suspected his mother had arranged it to be that way. He turned to look at the girl again when they stepped in to the sunlight. She was pretty enough but he felt no real attraction to her. She seemed unsure of herself, uncomfortable to be with him.

He took a deep breath, he should give himself the chance to know her. "Do you read?"

She shook her head, making her curled hair dance. "Not really."

He noticed that she stood up straighter, appearing to position herself to make the best impression of her slender figure. He wondered how long her mother had trained her, and if this is what girls thought you had to do to seduce a man. "How do you spend your time?" he asked, genuinely curious.

Considering her answer, the girl glanced up, quickly nodded and then began to walk, looking to Alexander to follow her. "I spend time with my mother," she said, "I like to weave…and I sing."

Alexander looked up to see Eurynome quickly disappear from view. They were not quite alone then. He wondered when his mother might appear to give him instruction.

"You are handsome," Laodameia said, the first time she had spoken without prompting. "Do you think that I am pretty?"

"You're not displeasing," he replied.

She smiled at this, showing small white teeth. "I have been told that I am beautiful," she said, obviously hoping for more.

"Not yet," Alexander replied, not sure if she would ever be considered that, when compared with his own mother.

Laodameia pouted and Alexander smiled, pleased to see her true nature surface for a while. He suspected he would know the daughter by talking to and observing the mother.

"My mother said that you have just returned to Pella yourself," she prompted.

"A while ago now," Alexander answered. "I was at a place called Mieza, Aristotle was my tutor."

She frowned. "I could not bear to have a tutor. I am glad I am a girl and I do not have to learn too much."

"And what do you have to learn?" Alexander asked, taking her hand once more to stop her from walking on.

She became flustered, trying to pull her hand away but he would not release it.

"What do you have to learn?" he asked, again.

"How to be a good wife," she squealed, alarmed as Alexander's arms reached to hold her.

Alexander grinned, he could not resist kissing her. Not because he felt any desire but because he wanted to show her what would be expected. She fought him, alarmed and not wanting his attention, then quickly resigned herself. She had been well trained. She did not respond to him but he felt nothing for her either. He pulled away, suddenly remembering the kiss in the stables, how Hephaistion encouraged him, wanted him.

"I'm sorry," he said, but the girl was already retreating

He followed her back to his mother's rooms, to find Eurynome scolding her daughter, while his mother stood, with her arms folded, observing the scene before her.

"She is a little shy," Eurynome said, apologetically. "Maybe tomorrow…"

"I am going hunting in the morning," Alexander quickly replied. He smiled and gave a curt bow. "I think that Laodameia is upset with me. Perhaps it is best I leave."

He turned and was almost from the room when Olympias caught up with him, reaching for him. "Give the girl another chance," she hissed.

Alexander shook his head. "I'm going hunting."

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Hephaistion lifted the wooden beam, glad to feel it settle so easily in the place he had carved out for it.

Repairing the barn roof was a good project he had set himself since his return from Pella. He had needed something to occupy himself, and once he had alerted Menodicos to his return, he had thrown himself in to putting the buildings in order and supervising the work on the estate.

He climbed down the wooden scaffolding and walked over to a wooden bucket, lifting a ladle and drinking water from it. The sun was high in the sky, too hot for work. He had undone his chiton and let it fall leaving his chest exposed, then rolled it up and tucked it in to his belt.

Having drunk his fill he scooped some of the water up in to his hands and washed himself, feeling better for it. He stood back, looking up at the work he had done then began to climb the scaffolding, asking a servant to pass him a hammer, nails and wood.

Just as he was about to resume his work he heard the sound of horses hooves, and looked off in to the distance, noticing that his mare was galloping around her paddock, ears erect, looking in the same direction.

Ever since his return he had been cautious, but while working on the roof he had left his dagger on the ground. He considered how quickly he could climb down and arm himself, but then the riders appeared and he instantly recognised them.

He held his breath to see Alexander amongst them, then began to climb down as they approached.

"You never thought you'd see us so soon," shouted Leonnatus.

"Still alive then," grinned Ptolemy.

Hephaistion jumped down the last few feet and went over to the men who had been his brother's friends, who he had hoped, might one day regard him as the same. He was glad to see them and greeted them, noticing that Alexander held back, but looked upon him. "It's good to see you here, Alexander," he said.

They dismounted and led their horses over to an empty paddock, with Hephaistion calling to the younger servant to take the bridles and saddle cloths from his guests.

"What brings you here?" Hephaistion asked Leonnatus as he was embraced by him.

"We are out hunting, not due back until tomorrow," Leonnatus replied. "The fact no beast has been killed between here and Pella and we rode fast to get here might be an indication that you have been missed."

Fastening his chiton, Hephaistion led the way in to the house, where the smell of freshly baked bread greeted them. A girl from the village had baked it, Hephaistion believed that she was in love with the younger servant, but he smiled to see Alexander's reaction when he saw her for the first time, as she hurried outside. He said nothing, left him to his own ideas.

He put the bread on a plate, fetched a couple of roast chickens and some oil, before placing cups on the table and fetching a flask of wine and a jug of water. Only then did he sit amongst them.

"It's good to see you," he said, and smiled.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Alexander sat back and watched Hephaistion while his friends asked about what he had been doing, and then brought him up to date on life at Pella.

Here, at the place he knew as home, Hephaistion was relaxed, although he seemed overwhelmed by their arrival, as though he never expected to see them again. He was smiling and laughing though, listening intently and just occasionally glancing over in his direction.

Alexander looked at the scar on Hephaistion's left shoulder, then ran his hand along the wooden table remembering the surgeon treating him. Something had changed. That day Hephaistion meant nothing to him, but now he seemed to hold the key to all his future happiness.

He'd been teased enough about it on the way, but he knew that some time during the day he would be left alone with Hephaistion, and then they could talk and he could offer his apologies.

"Are you not eating, Alexander?"

Leonnatus asked the question, grinning over at him and nudging his arm.

"I had a good breakfast, and I do not need to eat as much as you," he replied, pouring himself some wine and then adding water to it.

"Do you get lonely here?" Seleucus asked.

Hephaistion shrugged his shoulders. "I've been working too hard to think about it. Then I was able to purchase a copy of a play by Euripedes and I have been reading that most evenings. Menodicos comes over here a couple of times a week, he was here yesterday, helping to fetch the tiles off the roof."

Alexander noticed Ptolemy watching him, almost prompting him to speak. He was going to wait until they were alone, but decided it best to make amends in front of everyone. He deserved it for the way he had treated Hephaistion. When there was a natural lull in the conversation he began to speak.

"I have no excuse for how I treated you when you were at Pella, Hephaistion," he began. "The other day Seleucus suggested that things might have been different if my father had brought both Pereus and yourself to Pella when your mother died. They would have been different, I am sure of it. I am guilty of deliberately avoiding you, and if I hurt you for it then I am sorry."

Hephaistion considered Alexander's words, biting his lip, before replying. "You were all grieving for my brother, I don't think it helped that I resemble him, I can understand your reluctance to accept me."

"I don't see him in you now. I see only Hephaistion before me," Alexander whispered.

Ptolemy stood up, signalling to the others. "We should check on the horses, perhaps we could cool off in the river," he said, heading outside with the others following.

Hephaistion smiled at Alexander as he stayed seated, waiting for the door to be closed before he spoke again. "I am glad you came, " he said.

Alexander felt his heart beat faster, his lips go dry. He took a sip of his wine, his eyes on Hephaistion's lips. This was attraction. "Come back to Pella," he said. "I spoke to Cleitus and he will not let you go to join the Vanguard now, insisting I allowed you to go to his regiment. That is my fault, I should not have been so unkind as to refuse you. Cleitus' regiment will go with my father, but I should have a brief time, at least, to repair what harm I caused. I would like you for a friend, Hephaistion."

"You've always had my friendship, Alexander."

Alexander nodded, knowing it was true. "I like seeing you here," he said and smiled. "You look well."

"It's good to have company, I do get lonely," Hephaistion confessed. Things are not right between Menodicos and myself, we keep trying to repair the damage done, but unlike the roof I think things will never be fixed." He bit his lip, once more. "Will you stay the night?"

Alexander smiled as Hephaistion's face flushed, though he knew it was only an invitation to sleep and nothing more. "Are the beds still as uncomfortable?"

"I've been sleeping in my aunt and uncle's bed…what was their bed. That is comfortable, you can take that tonight. My cousins beds are comfortable and I could add extra blankets to the ones in my old room."

"Then we will stay," Alexander replied, then felt the need to confess too. "I had hoped to stay." He smiled again, feeling true happiness for the first time in a long while. "You would be good at logistics, Hephaistion."

"I wondered what I would do," Hephaistion said, softly. "The army was always my plan to escape. These last few weeks here, on my own…I thought of returning…I thought of you, Alexander."

Seeming to be embarrassed by his words, Hephaistion stood, and began to clear the plates from off the table. Alexander stood, feeling an unknown power draw him close. He wanted to be close, needed to know how far he would be welcome in Hephaistion's life.

Hephaistion left the plates and stepped back against the wall, while Alexander moved close enough to touch him, running the fingers of his right hand through the tousled, dark hair. Feeling desire like he had never felt it before. "That day…I wanted to kiss you. Since then I have longed to kiss you again," he said.

He felt Hephaistion's hand caress his chest, then to grasp his chiton. "I was so angry with you," he murmured.

Alexander shook his head. "I thought I could do without anyone, that I should harden my heart. I tried, but I need you, Hephaistion…and if you choose to see others I will learn to accept it."

Hephaistion leaned in to his touch, closing his eyes for a moment, before opening them to gaze on him. "I have thought of no-one else, not since that day. You claimed me for your own, I felt it." He released the chiton, running his hand around Alexander's waist. "I am so glad you are here."

Not wanting to waste a moment more, Alexander leaned forward, placing his lips gently against Hephaistion's, before pressing down, hoping to convey, without words, how much he wanted him.

Hephaistion leaned back, against the wall, and Alexander went with him as their hands began an exploration, almost urgent in their need to touch.

The door opened. Alexander stepped back, seeing Hephaistion push himself up from the wall. The girl had returned. She seemed surprised, embarrassed, almost as if she had seen them together, or as if she sensed something between them. Making an apology, she went out again, closing the door once more.

Alexander looked to Hephaistion and laughed.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Hephaistion felt overwhelmed by what was happening.

First there had been the unexpected arrival of Alexander and his companions, then in no time at all he was alone with the person who had intrigued, confused, refused and rejected him. Then it seemed that Alexander wanted him, might possibly love him and that was all he needed to know.

He smiled to see Alexander laughing, wondering how far it should go, but knowing how badly he desired him. "She saw us, he said, then looked to Alexander. "I don't think that we will be disturbed again." They had time, if they both wanted it. He knew the companions would wait.

Alexander turned towards him and kissed him again, as if he could never get enough. Hephaistion pushed his body against Alexander's, desperate to show him how much he needed him. Alexander pushed back, and for a moment Hephaistion thought he would be taken on the table.

"Come with me," he murmured, reaching for the oil that threatened to fall to the floor. He led the way down the hallway, aware of Alexander right behind him, then opened the door to his new room, closing it once they were both inside. Only then was there any hesitancy.

Hephaistion looked at the oil in his hand and put it down on a table by the bed, wiping his hand on his chiton, his eyes fixing on Alexander. It was as if the gods were watching them, as if all their lives had been building towards this moment. That is how he felt - that there would be no going back.

Alexander was breathing hard, torment in his eyes tempered by desire. He looked like a deer, listening in the wind, unsure whether to remain or take flight.

Taking a tentative step forward, Hephaistion reached for Alexander's hands, placing them in his own. "I am here to love you," he whispered. "I am yours, Alexander."

With a feral cry, Alexander embraced him, kissing him. The connection of skin against skin making the world right as they tugged and pulled at each other's clothing, falling back on to the bed, desperate to be joined.

There was a moment as he opened his legs and passed the oil, that Hephaistion saw tears form in Alexander's eyes, heard him murmur that he needed no other, as he coated himself in oil, that he would love no other as he entered him.

It hurt at first, he knew he would be lying if he denied it, but soon there was pleasure. He arched his back and held Alexander, knowing his own release would not take long as they moved together. His fingers dug in to Alexander's shoulders, clawing down his back to encourage him.

He had never lain with anyone, he knew now he would never want anyone else. As long as Alexander needed him he would be by his side. All thought went, sensations took over as he spiralled to his release, happy in the knowledge that Alexander was making the journey with him.

He kissed Alexander's face, whispering endearments, words of gratitude, of love, as his body lay satiated, his hands roving now in lazy circles, enjoying the touch, the idle exploration. Alexander rolled to his side, seeking another kiss, their legs entwined and they held each other close.

"I almost lost you," Alexander said, pulling him even closer. "Once, I was almost too late, and the second time through my own stubbornness." He sighed. "I wonder if Achilles was so neglectful when he first met his Patroclus."

Hephaistion laughed, Alexander spoke so solemnly. "Is that how you see me?" he asked. "Am I Patroclus to your Achilles?"

Lifting his head from the pillow, Alexander looked deeply in to Hephaistion's eyes. "You are Patroclus," he said softly.

"Then I shall take a kiss from Achilles," Hephaistion replied, then bit his lip and frowned a little. "No. You are Alexander to me…my Alexander." Then he took the kiss.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Alexander could not believe how quickly his fortunes had changed. When he set out from Pella that morning he had not expected to be lying with Hephaistion entwined around him in the afternoon. Kissing him. Loving him.

He still felt apprehensive, as though he could lose it all, perhaps wake to find it had just been a dream. Deepening the kiss, he remembered his mother telling him to never hesitate. He had not and he had gained a victory and was enjoying the spoils.

Opening his eyes he broke the kiss and gazed upon Hephaistion, who hesitated before speaking, as if suddenly unsure.

"Are you thinking of Pereus?"

Alexander shook his head. "I lay with him one time, but never had this. I thought that I loved him…" He broke away and turned to sit on the edge of the bed, aware of Hephaistion watching him, waiting for him. He turned back and reached for his hand.

"I never had this with him. For the most part he treated life like it was to be laughed at. I saw him play with people's hearts, but offered my own so easily to him. But now I wonder why I did." He sighed. "Ptolemy said that what I liked in Pereus was what I saw of you. He could not be loyal, it was not his nature and I knew it, but sometimes, when we would talk alone, I began to hope that he might always stay the same. Then there would be a distraction and he would be gone."

"He hurt you." Hephaistion moved over behind him, embracing him and kissing his shoulder.

"He was Pereus." Alexander turned his head and took a chaste kiss, closing his eyes. "Was I your first?" he asked, softly.

Hephaistion bit his lip. "I never had the chance before." He laughed. "No. That's a lie. The builder had offered to show me…but I declined his offer. Other than that my uncle filled my time with work to do. Most nights I would be too tired to think of anything, other times I learned to satisfy myself." He smiled, his eyes looking on Alexander's naked form. "I should be fixing the roof. How did things change so much that I am here with you now?"

Alexander smiled back, needing him again, knowing there would be no objection. "If you should ever come to harm," he breathed, suddenly remembering that Pereus' murderer had yet to be found, that someone intended to kill Hephaistion.

"Would the gods be so cruel as to part us now?" Hephaistion asked, lying back on the bed in invitation.

Enough talking. Alexander stretched out on the bed, then had his hand run down the length of Hephaistion's body. That this man could be his, he could not quite believe it. Yet. The thought of his time with Pereus came to him and he suddenly knew how to go beyond that moment. To give Hephaistion what he had not asked for.

"Take me," he whispered.

As he said the words he saw the desire flare in Hephaistion's eyes. He lay back, pulling Hephaistion over on to him, offering himself and reaching for the oil.

"I have never done this before, " he said, watching as Hephaistion poured the oil in to his hand and then anointed himself with it. He delayed the moment then, as if he was having second thoughts.

Seeing Hephaistion's hesitation, knowing that his rank concerned him, Alexander pulled him in to a kiss, wrapping his fingers in the dark hair, trying to convey his need. Then with his other hand he reached for Hephaistion and guided him, moving until he felt himself impaled.

It did not feel like the first time ever. It felt like the first time after a long time apart. Finding something he had lost. Coming home.

0-0-0-0-0-0

It was late afternoon before Alexander and Hephaistion joined the others at the river. Nothing was said but all could tell that a change had taken place. You would have to be a fool not to realise it, by the furtive glances the two gave to each other, by the satisfied looks on each of their faces.

"We were wondering if the two of you would appear before supper," Ptolemy said, amiably.

"It's being prepared now," replied Alexander. "We'll stop the night and then head back to Pella in the morning."

"Will you be coming with us, Hephaistion?" Perdiccas asked, trying to sound innocent, as if it did not matter..

Hephaistion looked back towards the barn. "I have the roof to finish. I'll return to Pella as soon as I can."

Having lain down in the long grass, Seleucus propped himself up on his elbows and looked over at the barn, squinting at it as he looked in to the setting sun. "How long will it take? To fix it?"

"Not long," smiled Hephaistion, undressing and wading out in to the water. Once he was waist deep he dived forward and began to swim. Alexander was about to join him but Leonnatus took his hand.

"I take it you are more than friends now?" he said, and smiled.

Alexander nodded, then turned to watch Hephaistion for a moment before looking back on Leonnatus. "Are you alright with it?" he asked, his voice showing concern.

Leonnatus grinned and nodded. "I am happy for you, Alexander. He is right for you…and just lately I have met someone, I think things will go well for us."

Alexander embraced his friend, then followed Hephaistion out in to the water.

0-0-0-0-0-0

The next morning came around too fast for Alexander. He was reluctant to leave but knew his father would be sending out search parties if he did not return when he had promised to.

He had considered staying but he knew that he was needed back at Pella. With his father soon to be gone he had a lot to discuss and prepare for. Hephaistion had assured him that all would be fine, that he had no need for Seleucus and Perdiccas to have to stay and guard him.

He watched now as Hephaistion bid farewell to his companions, remembering their teasing when he had headed for Hephaistion's room last night. The two of them had not had much sleep, so now he felt tired, but content.

Smiling as Hephaistion came to him, they shared a final embrace.

"I would still feel happier if you would allow Seleucus and Perdiccas to stay," Alexander said.

"I have been here for weeks alone," came the reply. "You will see me safe and well, at Pella, soon enough. I need to visit Menodicos's father and let him know I will be gone. I will take care, my Alexander."

Hephaistion broke the embrace stepping back, smiling. It was time for them to go.

Alexander leaped on to Bucephalus' back, then steadied the prancing stallion. "Take care," he said earnestly, taking a final look before he headed towards Pella

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

"Hephaistion!"

Having just ridden in to the barracks, Hephaistion turned to see who had called his name. Agreus was running over to him.

"I heard you would be returning," Agreus said, taking the mares reins.

Jumping down, he found himself in a warm embrace. Fourteen days since Alexander had left and now he was finally here. He laughed at the greeting.

"It has been too long," Agreus said earnestly. "And what did I hear? That you would not be on the Vanguard? Ah well, never matter, we can still see each other and the king has said you are to have Pereus' room which is practically next to my own. Here, I'll show you where to stable your horse, then I'll take you there."

"I was going to the palace," Hephaistion replied. He had thought of nothing but seeing Alexander again, and though it was late in the day there was still the evening to come…and then the night.

Agreus pulled a face. "There's some sort of banquet there tonight, a guest friend of Philip, so nothing for us. You just missed Alexander, he was here with Nearchus and Leonnatus, but I heard him say he had to attend and that the night would go on late."

Resigning himself to seeing Alexander in the morning, Hephaistion allowed himself to be led, handing over the mare to a groom before heading to the barracks.

Hephaistion looked around the buildings, soaking in the atmosphere of the place he would now consider home. From here you could not see the palace, but he knew the general direction of it. He looked over that way, wondering what Alexander would think to know he had arrived.

"You did well with this room," Agreus informed him, heading in to a building and down a hallway. He knocked on a wooden door as he passed it. "This is my room, yours will be here." He opened a door and stood back, letting Hephaistion pass before following him inside and heading over to the wooden shutters at the far end of the room, opening them to let the light in.

Glancing down at the bag that held all of his belongings, Hephaistion then took a look at everything the room held.

There were two wooden chests, one with furs upon it. Fine armour stood in one corner of the room, a shield, javelins and a sword propped up by it.

He walked over to it, his hand running over the fine craftsmanship. The breastplate alone would have cost more money than he had with him.

"You'll need armour. I think it will fit," Agreus said. "If not, then you'll find someone to give you a good price for it, so that you can buy your own."

Hephaistion ran his hand over the plume of the helmet, before turning to see the roll of fine cloth upon the bed.

Agreus picked it up and moved it to the far side of the room, propping it against a desk. "It was a gift from a merchant."

"Take it if you want it," Hephaistion said.

Hesitating for a moment, Agreus picked up the cloth, then nodded towards where a bridle rested on a hook. "That is new. There is a note attached." He ran his hand down the cloth and licked his lips. "I have to go, Hephaistion, I have to be on guard duty tonight. If you need food then the dining hall is just across the courtyard, you cannot fail to see it." He smiled. "It is good to see you," then he made his way out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Putting his bag down, next to a chest, Hephaistion went over to the bridle. This was no cheap thing either. He lifted the note from between the leather straps and read it. The bridle was a gift from Timandra - a gift of friendship.

Still feeling that it was a strange thing to be in his brother's room, amongst his brother's things, he walked over to the desk, re-reading the note and frowning at it. Two shelves stacked with papers were above it, and he was pleased to see a different play by Euripedes there. They shared some things then, at least when it came to playwrights.

Feeling that the notes, books and letters brought him somehow closer to Pereus, he took time to go through them. As he did so he found three letters from Timandra - the letters he had asked to be returned. The seals were broken but Hephaistion resisted reading them, although he was curious as to their content. He wondered what his brother had written in return.

Making a decision he picked up the letters and collected the bridle before heading out of the room. He went to Agreus' room, hearing movement from inside he knocked the door and opened it.

Agreus was washing. Standing naked as he cleaned his body.

"Just wiping off the sweat of the day," he said and grinned. He noticed Hephaistion looking at the scars on his body, some new and some old. He laughed to see it. "It's all part of being a soldier. Some are from battle but more are from the training. You'll find out," he said.

Hephaistion almost forgot the reason he was there. "Where can I find Timandra's house?" he asked.

"What do you want to know for?" Agreus' tone was almost aggressive.

"I want to return the bridle."

Agreus shook his head, then reached for a clean chiton and put it on. "Well, you take care. He did no favours by Pereus. He's a sly fox, that one."

"Did he buy the armour?"

"He could afford to," Agreus laughed, then gave a look of understanding. Of approval. "You don't want to be beholding to the man? Don't worry. The armour came from Philip. It was waiting here for Pereus when he returned from Mieza."

Hephaistion was relieved to hear it. "So where do I go?" he asked.

"You head towards the palace. The first street you come to, which has a view of it, turn left. Timandra's house is at the end there. The house of a rich man, you'll know which one I mean."

Hephaistion turned to go.

"If I were not on duty I would escort you," Agreus said. "Don't go alone, Hephaistion. These streets are dangerous to you."

Hephaistion smiled and thanked him for his concern. "Hopefully, nobody knows I've arrived. I'll take care, I promise." With that he closed the door.

0-0-0-0-0-0

He made his way through the streets of Pella, eager to see the palace and badly tempted, to go to Alexander, when he did.

Following the directions he'd been given he easily located Timandra's house, having a servant show him in to where Timandra sat, relaxing with friends.

Seeing Hephaistion, Timandra got up and quickly ushered him in to a smaller room, closing the door, then he leaned against it, as if not wanting to ever let him go.

Hephaistion put the bridle down on a table, then the letters beside it. "I cannot accept this and so I am returning it…with the letters you asked for."

Timandra smiled and walked towards him. "The bridle was just a gift, nothing more. I hoped you might be pleased with it when you returned. I always hoped you would return. I prayed to the gods for it."

"The bridle I have is adequate," Hephaistion replied. "Please do not send me anything else as I will have to send a servant to return it."

Timandra walked over to the table, sighing as he ran his hand over the leather. Then his fingers ran along the letters. "There were four and yet you have brought me only three."

"That's all I found. If I find the other I will return it to you."

"Your brother and I had a good arrangement," Timandra said, then looked over at him. "He knew of my feelings for him and he accepted my gifts in token of my love…and gratitude."

"I am not my brother."

"Oh, but you look like him, and he was not so willing at first, but in time he came to appreciate me."

"You should look elsewhere for your entertainment," Hephaistion replied, making his way to the door, determined to be gone.

Timandra caught hold of his arm. "You have been with a man?"

Hephaistion thought back to his time with Alexander but said nothing.

"It would not be an unpleasant experience…to be with me."

Looking to the floor, Hephaistion wondered how his brother could have stomached the man's touch. He pulled his arm free and opened the door, leaving without another word.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Alexander arrived late on to the training ground.

He had been with his mother, finally convincing her that, despite her best efforts, he had no intention of marrying Laodameia. To appease her he had met with the girl twice more, but this time he found her an amusement to while away the time to Hephaistion's return. He charmed her and courted her but did not touch her.

Smiling, as he remembered when she had shown a sudden willingness to be kissed, unprompted by her mother, that was when he had introduced her to Ptolemy.

He rode over to his father, who was watching the phalanx intently, a look of pride on his face. You could see that he hungered for battle, anxious to fight anyone that thought they could withstand his army's power.

Attalus was with him. There was hardly a time now when that man was not at his father's side, but Cleitus and Antipater were also there and he smiled to greet him.

"It'll be the same as yesterday," Philip said, greeting his son. "In a way, I am beginning to wish that I was taking you with me, Alexander."

Hoped flared in his heart to hear his father's words, he was loathe to remain at Pella.

He nodded in Antipater's direction. "You have a man here who can be trusted as Regent."

"And you have much to learn about the role of a king," Philip replied, ending the discussion.

Cleitus was grinning at him, he did not know what the amusement was.

"My new recruit has arrived," Cleitus said, and suddenly Alexander understood, grinning back as he searched the training ground.

Cleitus pointed to the far side of the grounds. "Over there."

Excusing himself, Alexander cantered forward, heading in the direction he had been given. He rode by the Vanguard, acknowledging his companions who called out to him that Hephaistion had arrived. Then he saw him. Hephaistion. Standing with men from Cleitus' regiment, turning to gaze on him, and his heart beat faster, seeming to fill with joy.

Dismounting Bucephalus quickly, Alexander hurried to embrace his friend, wishing they were both not encumbered by armour. He held him close, breathing in the scent of the man, murmuring his name, before he released him. He wanted to do more but he had probably already gone too far in the length of the embrace, in his hurry to hold the one he loved. For it was love, he knew it now.

"When did you get here?" he asked.

Hephaistion smiled, desire was in his eyes. "Early evening. I was told you were at a banquet."

"I would have made an excuse to leave, had I known. It's good to see you, Hephaistion."

"It's good to see you…,my Alexander," Hephaistion replied softly, to make sure he was not overheard.

Cleitus cantered over, flanked by two of his captains. "Time for us to get moving," he said.

Alexander looked up at Cleitus, wondering if he should ask for Hephaistion to be able to join the Vanguard. He could tell by the look on the man's face that he was waiting to be asked, but he could also tell he would be refused. He glanced back at Hephaistion as he leaped on to Bucephalus, then rode back to the Vanguard, giving orders for what they must do.

The morning seemed to drag by. When the Vanguard were rested, Alexander watched Hephaistion, seeing that he was more than capable. He felt angry with himself for his rejection, thinking he should pick the right moment to ask his father to reassign him. Cleitus would have to relent then.

His eyes also fell to Hephaistion's thighs, to the way his hair fell around his face, his arms, his back. He remembered Hephaistion, naked beside him, then had to look away as his body reacted.

Ptolemy was laughing at him. "It's good to see you in love, Alexander," he said.

Alexander nodded. "Are you not in love with Laodameia yet?" he joked.

"I am seeing her again tonight, though probably for the last time, she is talking of marriage. I suppose there will be girls mourning your loss when they discover that you are with Hephaistion, but all the more for me."

"Laodameia will not miss me."

Ptolemy frowned and considered Alexander's reply. "Cassander might," he said, grinning broadly.

Alexander laughed, then looked over to find Hephaistion once more. "There is still a murderer to find, Ptolemy. Especially now Hephaistion is at Pella. I thought I could not bear Pereus' loss, but now I do not know what I will do, if I lose Hephaistion."

0-0-0-0-0-0

The sun was high in the sky before the order came that the drill was over. One by one the different regiments withdrew from the training ground, then the men of the phalanx broke line, stacking their sarrissas on carts, removing what armour they could to gain comfort and wiping their brows free of sweat.

For his first day, Hephaistion thought he had done well enough. Having a good horse had helped. The mare was able to turn sharply and was responsive to his commands. Her high-strung nature made her ferocious in a charge, and men from the phalanx, who had been playing the enemy role, had run from her as she lunged at them.

He got some praise from the veterans and some advice on how he could improve, but he looked longingly at the Vanguard, watching Alexander and wishing that he could ride beside him. As much as he wanted to take part in a battle, he wanted to be with Alexander.

Steadying the mare to a walk, to cool her down, Hephaistion watched Alexander now, as he talked with his father and the other generals. He was pointing to where the phalanx had been, his hand then moving to other areas, no doubt discussing some new strategy. As he watched, the king wheeled his horse around, heading back in to Pella, the generals went with him. Alexander hesitated, his father turned to signal him forward.

Hephaistion's heart beat faster as he saw Alexander look over to him. He said something to his father, then wheeled Bucephalus around and cantered over to him, turning him to ride alongside.

"My father wants me with him this afternoon," he said.

Hephaistion felt the disappointment but before he could say anything Alexander spoke again.

"Will you come to me this evening? You remember the way to my rooms?"

"I'll find my way," smiled Hephaistion.

"Come to the palace with Ptolemy, don't walk alone. He has someplace else to be when you get inside. Promise me."

"I promise," Hephaistion replied, wanting to reach out and touch but aware that they were not alone.

"I'm longing to kiss you," Alexander whispered, before pushing his stallion in to a gallop so he could catch up with his father.

0-0-0-0-0-0

The first thing they all did, when back at the barracks, was bathe.

Servants hurried with water and towels, answering commands, weaving through the crowded rooms. Play fights erupted, water got thrown, there was laughter and talk.

Hephaistion managed to locate Ptolemy, who said he would be going to the palace late. He had been invited, by Philotas, to a banquet at Parmenion's and as the palace was on the way, and as Alexander had requested it, he would act as escort.

"You did well today," Ptolemy said. "I saw Alexander watching you."

"It was strange to put in to practice what I was taught. I could not always attend the lessons at Menodicos', and the builder had fought in the phalanx so he had a different opinion of cavalry," Hephaistion replied. As he was about to submerge himself under the water, to wash his hair, Ptolemy stopped him.

"Here, the jugs are for that. Best to use clean water," he said, pouring a jug of lukewarm water over Hephaistion's head.

Hephaistion wiped the water from his face. "There's a lot to get used to. So much has changed," he commented.

"Are you bothered about Alexander being a prince?" Ptolemy asked.

Hephaistion smiled. "If I were honest, I'd have to say that for the most part I forget that he is royalty. I see him for who he is. Alexander. For the past few days, now I know how much he means to me, it has crossed my mind that one day he might be king. He would have to marry then, but I can't deny my feelings and I would not like to live a life without him in it."

Ptolemy studied him. "You're right for him, Hephaistion. Always stay true and you will have me for a friend."

"I'll be glad of it," Hephaistion replied and smiled.

0-0-0-0-0-0

When they were done bathing they made their way to the crowded dining hall, seeing Leonnatus and Seleucus waving at them. They fetched food, then went over to them, spending an idle time eating, drinking, talking and laughing.

Nearchus came over to join them, inviting them all to go with him to a friend's house where there would be gambling. Hephaistion declined because he thought it might go on in to the night and he did not want to disclose where he would be going as soon as the sun began to set.

Ptolemy had said nothing and Seleucus had also held his tongue. He was glad for it, as things were still new. He knew how strongly he felt, he could only hope that Alexander's feelings for him remained the same.

He excused himself then went back to his room, fetching some coins before heading to the agora. He wanted a gift for Alexander and spent time looking around for what he could afford and what would be most suitable.

One craftsman had carved the symbol of Aphrodite on to two wooden pendants. The wood had been smoothed and a hole drilled through the top through which was threaded a black cord. Hephaistion held them in his hand, his hand tracing over the symbol, a gift for lovers to wear. He wondered if it might seem too coarse for Alexander when matched against the silver and gold he no doubt possessed, but moved by the sentiment with which he would be giving it, he made his purchase.

He went back to his room, washing again and shaving, before braiding his hair and dressing in his finest clothing. He picked up the wooden pendants, taking a look before clutching them in his hand and heading out to find Ptolemy.

As he left the room he saw Agreus just arriving back.

"Are you going to Parmenion's?" he asked. "If you wait a moment I'll go with you."

"I have somewhere else to be," Hephaistion replied.

Agreus was silent for a moment. "Take care around Timandra," he warned. "Your brother made an error of judgement there." He reached out and touched the side of Hephaistion's face. "You are so like him. I miss him. Don't go out alone, Hephaistion, wait a moment and I will come with you."

Seeing Ptolemy waiting, Hephaistion pointed him out. "I have an escort, Agreus. I'll put myself in no danger."

Relief crossed Agreus' face when he saw Ptolemy. He smiled and turned back to Hephaistion. "I'm sorry. I couldn't go through that again." He opened the door to his room. "Are you on duty tomorrow?"

"In the morning," Hephaistion replied.

"Me too," Agreus said, grinning at him. "I'll see you at breakfast."

0-0-0-0-0-0

"I see you've made an effort with your appearance," grinned Ptolemy, falling in to step with him and heading towards the palace. "I suppose it has been a long time. Alexander has not been so easy to live with. At one time he thought that you might change your mind. If his father hadn't refused, to let him go, then we might have been paying you a return visit."

Hephaistion looked around the city streets, now gone quiet as people went inside for their supper. Some soldiers, he recognised from earlier in the day, were idling away their time around the temple to Apollo. A dog ran by, somewhere in the distance a child was screaming, a woman shouting. It was life and he was finally a part of it.

"I would have been here sooner," he replied, turning to watch two children hurry past him.

"Are you selling the land?" Ptolemy asked.

Hephaistion nodded. "A part of it. It is a link with my family so I am loathe to let the rest of it go, although I do not see myself returning. In time I could let it all go, I suppose. I never was much of a farmer - or so my uncle would have told you."

Ptolemy laughed. "I suppose it would have been like trying to make a sheep out of a wolf. You're from fighting stock, Hephaistion. If I…"

Ptolemy's words were interrupted when a man stepped forward and grabbed at Hephaistion's chiton. Hephaistion reached for his dagger but the man caught his wrist, turning him to block Ptolemy who had drawn his sword.

"I only want to talk!" the man snapped, releasing Hephaistion and holding up his hands.

"Then talk!" Ptolemy ordered, sheathing his sword, but putting his hand on his own dagger.

The man glared at Hephaistion. "Timandra wants to see you, right away."

Hephaistion straightened his chiton. "I am not at Timandra's beck and call," he said, walking on with Ptolemy following.

"He said you must go," the man shouted.

Hephaistion looked back, but he had no intention of heading to Timandra's "Who is he?" he asked Ptolemy.

"A tame brute that Timandra keeps for protection. I think he came from Thebes. Seems he likes to act first then talk later. The man should get some manners." He looked back to make sure they were not being followed. "Are you going?"

"I've better places to be," Hephaistion replied and smiled.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Alexander had dismissed his servants for the night, after having them leave a supper and a flask of wine.

With the sun beginning to set, he headed for his bath, stripping off his clothes and stepping down in to the water, enjoying the comfort of it, relaxing as he let go of the days problems and debates. His thoughts turned to Hephaistion, as they had so often during the day.

Not so long ago, he remembered, he had done the same thing when Pereus had been expected. It seemed a lifetime ago. He treasured his memories of Pereus, but in Hephaistion he had found something more. Something lasting.

Pereus' killer needed to be found, to avenge his shade and to keep Hephaistion safe. Whoever the murderer was they appeared to have gone to ground.

He heard the door open and close, and knew it must be Hephaistion. Footsteps echoed on the marble floor and Alexander's felt desire rise in him, in just the anticipation of Hephaistion's touch.

After a brief delay, Hephaistion appeared in the doorway, he looked back over his shoulder, as if expecting a servant to appear.

"I thought you might be waiting for me in the bedroom," he said, and smiled. His lapis eyes soaked in the sight of Alexander's body and he bit his lip. He looked beautiful.

"Come here," Alexander said, feeling breathless as the longing for this man surged through his body.

Hephaistion walked over to the edge of the bath and crouched down. Alexander stepped over to him, reaching up to hold his chiton, pulling him forward for a kiss.

It was as good as he remembered, with the promise of passion but full of love. The tender kiss deepened and awakened a hunger in them both. Smiling in his heart, Alexander stepped back and pulled Hephaistion in to the water.

Hephaistion was laughing when he surfaced. "I had already bathed," he said, freeing his hair from the braid which had almost come apart. "I have my boots on," he added, looking down in to the water, before looking up and stealing a kiss.

"Take them off," Alexander whispered seductively, before helping his lover to discard his chalmys, belt, dagger, chiton, undergarments and boots, quickly moving against him when Hephaistion was naked. "That's better," he murmured, seeking another kiss like the first.

When they broke the kiss, Hephaistion grinned at him. "You missed me then?"

"Having to wait until tonight to touch you has been a torment. Having to wait so long to see you again…to wonder if your feelings for me are the same."

Hephaistion embraced him, his hands running down his back, holding him closer. "They're not the same," he said. "They're stronger."

Alexander groaned to his touch, letting his head fall back, his eyes closing. He felt Hephaistion release him, his hands explore his body, exciting him, claiming him. Bringing his head forward Hephaistion's lips found his, his hands moved along his body to frame his face as they kissed.

"It's been too long," Hephaistion said, turning himself and resting his arms on the edge of the bath, looking back in invitation.

Alexander did not hesitate. He moved against him, taking him, never wanting to lose what he had found.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Much later, when sleep was about to claim them. As they lay in Alexander's bed. Hephaistion reached under the pillow and brought out the two pendants.

He held them up so that the sign of Aphrodite shone in the lamplight, then pointed to where he had had the craftsman carve their initials. Hephaistion's on one and Alexander's on the other.

"It seems a poor thing to offer now, when I see, again, the things you have. I should have bought you gold."

Alexander reached up to take the wooden pendant with the Hephaistion's initial. "They are worth more than gold," he said.

Hephaistion looked in to his eyes. "I wanted you to know you have my love, my Alexander. It's just a token, I wish it could be more."

Alexander placed his pendant around his neck. Taking the other, marked with the his initials, he lifted it over Hephaistion's head, pleased to see it rested near his heart. He placed his hand over it. "I love you, Hephaistion," he said. "More than anything. This pendant is the best gift I have ever had…will ever have." He considered his words a moment. "Apart from you."

Hephaistion sighed, and rested his head against Alexander's shoulder. "This is good," he murmured. "I'd like it to stay like this for all time."

"For eternity," Alexander said, resting his head against Hephaistion's own, holding him close, and letting sleep take them.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Morning came too quickly, and Hephaistion found himself hurrying through the hallways of the palace, knowing that he might be late for duty, if he did not run the moment he was outside.

He smiled to himself as the memories of the last night with Alexander came to mind, and he was glad that he would be able to return tonight, to do it all again.

He looked down at the new clothes he wore. His own had still been wet, so Alexander had insisted he chose something of his to wear, although none of his boots fitted so he had to wear his old ones, and had struggled to put them on as the wet leather clung to him.

Hoping they would soon dry, he picked up his pace, knowing he should focus on what was needed of him today.

"Hephaistion!"

Looking up he saw Agreus, walking in to the palace with about five others from the Vanguard. Anxious not to lose more time, he wished him joy and then went to carry on, but Agreus ran over, stopping him.

"I missed you at breakfast," he said, his eyes looking over the fine clothing Hephaistion was wearing. "Where were you? I checked to see your bed had not been slept in."

"I got delayed," Hephaistion said, glancing back over his shoulder. Alexander had said he had a meeting with Antipater.

Agreus lifted up the wooden pendant, from where it hung around Hephaistion's neck. His thumb ran over the symbol of Aphrodite and then traced the initial. He frowned. "Is this for Alexander?" he asked.

Hephaistion nodded, seeing Agreus purse his lips, then smile.

"And here I was worrying about Timandra," he said.

"I have to go," Hephaistion said, "I'm late."

Agreus tried to stop him, as if he wanted to say more, but Hephaistion broke in to a run, needing to make up more time now.

He ran across the palace courtyard, down the steps, through the stables and out in to the streets of Pella. The day was beautiful, the morning fresh and full of promise. He leapt up steps, dodged past women and children and avoided carts as he made his way as quickly as he could to the barracks.

He glanced down at the pendant, raising his right hand up to hold it, then looked down at his boots, which were still not comfortable. Then he laughed thinking of how Alexander had pulled him in to the water, and decided that moment was worth any discomfort he was feeling now.

As he turned to run down a narrow path, he was held, pulled around, his momentum helping his assailant to catch him. He collided heavily with a wall and felt a dagger at his waist, a hand at his throat.

Once he had gathered himself from the shock of the attack he saw that it was Timandra's man who held him. They were in a small courtyard, away from prying eyes.

"I said to stop him, not hurt him."

Hephaistion turned to where the voice had come from, not surprised to see Timandra.

He looked back to the man who held him. A man capable of murder. He had discounted Timandra. The man had never been a soldier. He realised how foolish he had been, that he had not thought that Timandra might hire a killer.

"So, you spent the night up at the palace," Timandra stated. "I can only think that Alexander is more than a friend to you now." He pulled a face, as if he had just tasted something bitter. "You are just like your brother after all."

"Why would you murder him?"

Timandra laughed. "He caused me pain…he still does." He looked to his man. "Let him go. Just guard the exit."

Hephaistion found himself released, but the man stepped back and blocked the gateway.

"I didn't kill Pereus," Timandra said, then smiled sadly. "At least, not directly. He stepped closer as he hesitated, at first, to speak.

"About a year ago I had a guest friend come to visit. We come from different worlds but we can trust each other on anything. I told him about my feelings for Pereus, and he, being an old soldier, told me of the promise made by Thersites. He liked to talk, he told me every detail. I wrote it down in a letter to your brother…the missing letter. That's why I was so keen to have it back. It implicates me in Pereus' murder. Had I stayed silent…"

"If you had spoken up when my brother was killed…" Hephaistion shook his head.

"Did you tell him about me?"

Timandra gazed on him. "No. I never knew of you. That's when I realised that whoever the murderer was, they would have to have been told about you. Pereus knew many people but there were only a couple he trusted…and Agreus was one."

"Agreus? What makes you so sure?"

"I made some enquiries after you came to Pella. Agreus had left Pella the morning after Pereus' murder. He was away for two nights. He obviously intended to kill you, to make it look like a blood feud so he would never be suspected."

Hephaistion absorbed this information, looking to the ground before looking at Timandra. "Why did you say nothing? If you have known all this time, then why stay silent?"

Timandra pursed his lips and smiled. "I had hopes for us." He turned to look on the guard. "I could have kept you safe."

"Alexander." Agreus knew about them and was in the palace, Hephaistion pushed himself off the wall and went to go. Timandra's man stepped forward, dagger drawn.

"Let him go," Timandra said. "Let him go." He sighed. "He was never ours to have."

Hephaistion hurried out of the courtyard, heading to the palace, running as if his life depended on it. As he ran he saw Ptolemy and Leonnatus and called to them. "Alexander's life is in danger. We have to hurry!"

0-0-0-0-0-0

Alexander touched the pendant around his neck, smiling to himself and feeling as though the world had come right. He left his rooms and walked through the marble hallways towards Antipater's offices, knowing he would hardly be able to concentrate on the facts and figures he should be learning.

When he had awoken with Hephaistion in his arms, all he had wanted to do was while away the day with his lover. He grinned to himself. Hephaistion was his lover. He touched the pendant, once again, lifting it to look upon the carving, then pain flared in his head and he stumbled forward.

Someone was attacking him. Realising he had to try to stay on his feet, to draw his dagger, he reached for the wall, only to be knocked against it. He turned and saw Agreus, with death in his eyes, and so he began to fight as he had been taught, to stay alive.

He kicked out, making some distance between them, then reached for his dagger, but Agreus stepped forward, crying out while grabbing his hair and slamming his head in to the wall.

Alexander's legs almost went from under him, but he managed to strike out at Agreus again, hitting him in the face. Agreus went back, releasing him and Alexander took his chance to get away.

He did not get far before Agreus caught him. Alexander heard the alarm raised, voices shouting, and knew that help was on its way. He kicked out again, only to feel the searing pain of Agreus' dagger slicing through his thigh.

The pain gripped him and this time he went down. Dazed and shocked, he was unable to fight. He felt his arms pulled back and bound behind him, heard Agreus commanding him to move, but it felt as though his voice was in the distance. He thought that help might come too late.

Agreus was pulling at him, moving him back, dragging him. He heard a roar. A voice he knew. He lifted his head and through blurred vision saw his father with Cleitus and Antipater behind him, the guards all coming forward. His head was pulled back and a dagger placed at his throat. The world span round and he thought that he might die when he had just begun to live.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Hephaistion hurried in to the room, Ptolemy and Leonnatus right after him, to see a crowd gathered at the far end of the room. He heard Philip shouting. His voice commanding, but edged with panic.

He felt fear grip him now as he skirted the edge of the crowd, which formed a semi-circle around Agreus as he held a dagger to Alexander's throat.

"Come nearer and I'll kill him!" Agreus screamed.

Cleitus was with Philip, they were surrounded by guards, their weapons drawn, waiting for a chance to strike. Only they did not move, because that would have brought certain death to Alexander.

Hephaistion thought he was in the middle of a bad dream as he looked over to Alexander. Blood ran down the right side of his face, almost blinding him in his one eye. It also ran from a wound in his right thigh. Agreus was trying to get him to his feet, but dazed as he was, and with the leg wound, there was no way that Alexander would be walking.

He stepped forward, gaining Agreus' attention, for a moment, before the man looked back on the guards. He was aware of Leonnatus stepping back before running, of Ptolemy reaching for him, but he pulled away. Philip was ordering Alexander be released, Cleitus turning to command the guards, his sword in his hand.

Taking a step back, dragging Alexander with him, Agreus' face became contorted in pain, he gave a cry of desperation and glanced back to Hephaistion.

"Oh, Pereus!" he cried. "They mean to kill me, when I have done nothing wrong."

The shouting stopped as everyone reacted to Agreus' words. Philip turned his face to gaze on Hephaistion, holding his breath to see what he would do.

Hephaistion took a step forward, almost mesmerised by the blade at Alexander's throat. A cut had been made and a thin line of blood ran from his neck. "I got here as soon as I could, Agreus," he said, softly.

"Why?" Agreus cried. "Why him? Why Alexander? I watched you with the others. All the others. I hoped one day you would come to love me, to see how I cared for you. Always you, Pereus. My sweet, Pereus. I loved you and now you have brought me to this."

Hephaistion risked another step forward, glancing at the guards who were still waiting for their opportunity. Alexander was reviving a little, he struggled against the ties that held him, tried to get his feet under him. Agreus dragged him back, almost as far as he could go, pulled his head back to keep him still.

Hoping to conceal the truth from his voice, Hephaistion spoke again. "Alexander means nothing to me."

Agreus laughed, then his face flushed with anger. "Liar! He was different. You told me. You laughed at me when I told you how I felt. You were going to him and I had to stop you…and your eyes on me as I brought the dagger across your throat…your beautiful eyes." His face crumpled with pain, the guards saw a chance and stepped forward, only to have the dagger make a deeper cut. Alexander groaned, struggling to break free.

"Alexander! Keep still!" Hephaistion warned, taking another step.

Alexander looked over at him. "Hephaistion," he murmured. He stopped fighting.

"You knew of Thersites threat. Didn't you?" Hephaistion said, softly. "Through the letter Timandra wrote to me. How long had the thought been there to kill me? So when you thought I had rejected you…"

"I only ever wanted you," Agreus said, tears streaming down his face. "You should have given me the chance to love you." He looked towards the guard, towards Philip. He tried, once again, to get Alexander to his feet but seemed to realise he had no chance of escape.. "They're going to kill me, but I won't go alone."

"Then take me," Hephaistion said.

Agreus looked at him, like a crying child who had been offered his favourite toy. Hope flared in his eyes, then he shook his head and looked to the king. "I should kill Alexander. Take him from you…"

"But it is me you want," Hephaistion said earnestly, seeing the real possibility, that at any moment, Alexander could be taken from him. Agreus' knuckles were white as he clutched the dagger, his hand shaking. "Would you go on without me?" he asked.

Agreus shook his head and gave another cry, almost unable to speak through his anguish. "I only ever wanted you. But I thought I killed you once…and here you are before me." He whimpered, then pulled Alexander's head back even farther.

"Don't." Alexander said, softly, his eyes finding Hephaistion.

Agreus looked at the guards, at Philip, Cleitus and Antipater. "They mean to kill me," he cried.

"Then take me with you," Hephaistion pleaded. "Let me go on with you."

"They mean to kill me," Agreus repeated.

"It will be quick and then we will be together," Hephaistion replied.

Agreus nodded, lost in thought, then breathed in deeply. "Come here," he whispered.

Hephaistion took the dagger from his belt and placed it on the floor. His eyes not leaving Alexander as he took another step forward before going down on his knees, turning himself so he was kneeling alongside Alexander. He moved close, touching arm against arm and tentatively moved his hand to reach for Alexander's.

"No," Alexander said, desperation in his voice. He was held too tightly to protest further.

Hephaistion looked at the guards, knowing the moment they judged Alexander to be safe they would kill Agreus. He was Agreus' shield and would take the force of the attack.

If the guards hesitated, for a moment, then his throat would already have been cut, if they charged forward they would not care where their swords and spears struck so long as Agreus was dead when they drew back.

Longing to tell Alexander he much he was loved, he stayed silent. To Agreus he was Pereus and he could not risk breaking the illusion. He felt Alexander's fingers bend around his own, he clasped his hand and satisfied himself with that.

"Please. No." Alexander whispered.

Agreus hesitated, then raised himself up, but still held the blade at Alexander's throat. He was working out the way to move quickly, to achieve his aim before the guards fell on him.

Hephaistion lifted his head up, offering his neck to Agreus, to entice him to move. He needed the dagger to be taken from Alexander's neck. His hand released Alexander's, he brought it up along Alexander's arm and held it still.

"Brave, Hephaistion," Philip said, quietly. "I thank you."

Agreus moved quickly, stepping behind him, holding his hair and bringing the blade across. Hephaistion felt it at his throat, then pushed Alexander away, feeling him fall away from him. He was safe.

The blade cut, the guard rushed forward, Agreus cried out, Hephaistion was knocked backwards, trampled, darkness took him and he knew no more.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"So how do things stand with you and this Laodameia?"

"It's not so much the girl as her mother."

"Are you bedding the mother now then?"

"It might sweeten her if I did. I shall stay around the barracks for a while, until I hear she has her claws in someone else."

"What if you hear she has a baby in her belly?"

"I was careful, and if the gods see fit to punish me for my pleasure then I shall deny everything."

Hephaistion groaned, trying to move but everything hurt.

"He's waking up."

"Hephaistion?"

Opening his eyes Hephaistion discovered Leonnatus and Ptolemy sitting on each side of his bed. He looked around to find he was in his old room at the palace.

"Alexander…" he said, then winced in pain.

Ptolemy grinned, then slapped Leonnatus' shoulder. "You have this man to thank for the fact that you're alive, Hephaistion," he said. "Leonnatus, here, fired an arrow through Agreus' neck, just as he was about to cut your throat. When the guards came forward, there wasn't much for them to do."

Leonnatus looked embarrassed by the praise. He nodded in Ptolemy's direction. "And our friend has some impressive bruises where he attempted to protect you," he replied.

"How is Alexander?" Hephaistion asked

"Alive because of you," Leonnatus said.

"The surgeon is with him in his rooms. Philip had him taken there, he's still there now, along with Olympias. There are guards everywhere. Seleucus, Perdiccas and the others are anxious to get in here to see you, but they'll have to wait until Philip decides there is no other threat," Ptolemy informed him.

"I think it gave him a scare to see Alexander almost taken from him," added Leonnatus.

"Thank you," Hephaistion said, then lay still trying to assess which part of him hurt the most. He lifted his left hand to see it wrapped in bandages.

"Your hand was trodden on," smiled Leonnatus.

"And someone's sword hilt caught you a good blow on the left side of your head, you have a nice graze from that," Ptolemy added.

"A dagger went through the top of your right shoulder, but only sliced through the skin, a sword did the same on your right side. The surgeon who attended you, while you slept, said that you were lucky no further damage had occurred."

"I thought you said that you protected me," Hephaistion said to Ptolemy, and smiled, then winced again.

"You're covered in bruises," Ptolemy replied, then leaned forward, lifting his head and offering him a drink.

Hephaistion thought that it was wine, but it tasted foul, and he tried to move away from the cup but Ptolemy forced the liquid down.

"The surgeon left it," Ptolemy said. "He says you'll live, but I'm not so sure, that medicine he's prescribed might just see you off."

A woman screamed out in the hallway, then curses and accusations flew. Philip's voice was raised over this, shouting insults and demanding to be obeyed. Alexander, he said, was no child any more and did not need to be coddled by his mother when wounded. He was a man, and best left to the care of his companions and his surgeon.

"Welcome to Alexander's world," Leonnatus whispered, smiling at Hephaistion.

"Do they always argue like that?" Hephaistion asked.

Ptolemy laughed. "That's not an argument, that's a friendly discussion, as far as they are concerned."

The door to the room opened, and Philip walked in, closing it behind him. Ptolemy and Leonnatus stood and Hephaistion tried to raise himself up until he was stopped by their visitor.

"Lie still, Hephaistion," Philip ordered. He sat down on the bed, his one eye studying the bandages around Hephaistion's shoulder and torso. He lifted up his hand to gently hold Hephaistion's face, frowning as he inspected the damage. His fingers traced a bandage, that Hephaistion had not been aware of, held around his neck. "You came close to death," the king said, moving his hand again to lift the pendant up. He smiled when he understood the meaning of it.

"Can I see him?" Hephaistion asked.

Philip nodded. "It's because of you he is alive. Olympias will come to despise you for the debt she owes you. Watch out for her," he advised. "She always likes to remind, both Alexander and myself, that she gave life to him. Now she has a rival, because the same is true of you. He would not live now if you had not been willing to sacrifice yourself. I owe you a debt."

Hephaistion took a deep breath, flinching at the pain it caused. "If I can claim it now then I would ask to join the Vanguard."

"Done," Philip agreed, struggling to his feet. He turned and smiled, then looked at Ptolemy and Leonnatus. "Make yourselves useful and help him get to Alexander. My son has been asking for him, and it will make my surgeon's life easier if he treats them both together." He gazed back at Hephaistion. "You won't be disturbed," he said, then he left the room.

Leonnatus looked at Ptolemy. "You heard the king."

They came over to the bed, and almost lifted Hephaistion from it. He had been half undressed, Ptolemy fastened the chiton back in to place, but did not bother to replace his boots.

"Why were your boots so wet?" he asked, not waiting for an answer.

0-0-0-0-0-0

It hurt to move, he had to lean on Leonnatus, but found it eased a little when he was half way to Alexander's rooms, almost able to walk unaided by the time he reached the door.

The surgeon was just preparing to leave, washing his hands in a silver bowl a servant held for him. Ptolemy and Leonnatus greeted him, obviously knowing him well. The surgeon pulled a face and looked back towards Alexander's room, then back to examine Hephaistion.

"Alexander's never been the best patient," he said. "If you are Hephaistion then I suspect that you will be the best medicine for him. He has been asking for you constantly." He smiled. "I am glad to see you live. I heard what you did."

"Thank you," Hephaistion said, anxious only to see Alexander.

The surgeon left, saying he would come back by late afternoon unless a servant was sent for him.

His muscles having seized once more, Hephaistion limped over to Alexander's bedroom, supported on either side by his two friends. They held back as they reached the door, only taking a moment to see Alexander turn and smile, before they left, leaving them alone.

"I thought that he had killed you," Alexander said.

"I thought he might," replied Hephaistion, limping over to the bed.

"How badly are you hurt?" Alexander voice held concern.

"I think that my right knee is well enough," Hephaistion said and grinned, then grimaced as it hurt. "Are you well?" he asked, climbing up on to the bed, noting the matching bandage around Alexander's neck before settling himself in his arms.

"I'd be embarrassed to say I was in pain, looking at you," Alexander replied.

"You can tell me."

"It hurts…but I am better now that you are here, Hephaistion." He laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"This morning I was wishing I could while away the day with you. The gods must have been listening, but they have an odd way of granting your desires."

Hephaistion lay silent, his arm running around Alexander's waist, his body moving closer.

"What is it?" Alexander asked.

He lifted his head to gaze on Alexander. "I think my brother loved you."

Alexander considered this before speaking. "They were Agreus' words. Can they be trusted? If that was love then it was nothing to what you have given me, Hephaistion. I mourn Pereus' death, I always will, but perhaps this is what the fates had planned."

"And you resented me at first."

Alexander laughed. "Will you always remind me of that?"

Hephaistion lifted his head, taking a kiss from Alexander's lips. "Sometimes I think you need reminding. Especially of how you turned your head away when I was at a banquet, or abandoned me to walk back to the palace alone, or that you kissed Cassander…"

"Stop it," grinned Alexander.

0-0-0-0-0-0

EPILOGUE

Alexander and Hephaistion watched until the phalanx disappeared from view. Their horses restless to follow the king's army, although enough soldiers and cavalry remained in defence of Pella and Macedonia.

They were both well now, impressing the surgeon with the speed of their recovery.

Once he had discovered that Hephaistion was on the Vanguard, Alexander ensured he was included in the preparations for his Regency, knowing that his father would not protest. Not now.

He turned Bucephalus about, Hephaistion doing the same with his mare. They headed back towards the palace, with Alexander looking down at the seal ring on his finger.

"Do you wish you were going with them?" Hephaistion asked.

"Do you?" Alexander parried, and smiled. "What if I told you that I have heard of an uprising that might need our attention?"

Hephaistion returned the smile. "You are expected to stay at Pella."

"And so I intend to…for a while." He looked east. "One day I will leave and may never come back."

Hephaistion laughed. "I was hoping you might say that. I was wondering what was beyond those hills."

Alexander reached out and took Hephaistion's hand, clasping it tightly. He was where he wanted to be. With someone who loved him, someone he could trust. And together, with a love as strong as theirs, they could conquer anything.

THE END


End file.
